You Belong with Me
by warriorangel21
Summary: By day, they are doctors. By night, they are a brother and sister crime fighting duo. What will happen when these two heroes fall in love with a pair of beautiful sisters? Will the sisters fall in love with the heroes the world knows and loves, or will they fall in love with the beings underneath the mask? Some humor. Modern AU. M for violence, language, and possible adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Mutants… also known as freaks, abominations, and my personal favorite, spawns of Satan. That's what my twin brother and I are. We're mutants. And what exactly is a mutant you may ask? Well, I'll tell you. A mutant is someone, like me, who was born with a genetic gene that gives us superhuman abilities. My ability is to…well, I basically sprout wings on my back and fly at will. I can also copy the abilities of other mutants, which is a major plus on my end. Not to mention my devilishly good looks. What can I say, my long red hair, silver, animal-like eyes, and light complexion stand out in a crowd. Not to mention that I also stand at 5'11'', so I'm a pretty big girl. My brother, Hans, also has red hair with green eyes and is exactly 6 feet tall. He's a major ladies man and is always hitting on girls. He's a master of weaponry and a skilled fighter. His ability is to teleport, which makes him rather annoying when he just pops out of nowhere.

But in all seriousness, we're super close to one another. After all, we only have each other. Our mother died giving birth to us and our father abandoned us as soon as he realized what we were. We were only 13 at the time, but we still managed to survive without him. Here we are now, 15 years later, and we are both very successful. We are both emergency doctors in Arendelle Medical Center. Working side by side is what we do, but of course this is not our only job.

Because we have these "abnormal" abilities, we spend part of our days and nights fighting crime across the world. We hide our faces and have code names so that we may continue to live normal lives without being hunted like animals. Hans' code name is Silver Blade due to his weapon choice of a sword. My code name is Archangel, for very obvious reasons. We catch criminals of all sorts and turn them into the police, so you can just imagine the amount of enemies that we have. And, of course, the police are sometimes on our tail simply because we're "vigilantes," but regardless, Hans and I will continue to do what we do best: help people, which is where this story begins and how I met the love of my life: Elsa.

Whoops! I almost forgot to introduce myself. The name is Kara Southern, code name: Archangel. And this is my story…

It all began about two years ago. I was 26 at the time and was prowling on the rooftops of the buildings in Arendelle. It was a large city. Many skyscrapers ran throughout town. Crime levels had decreased over the years since Hans and I moved to the city, but there was still enough to keep us...entertained. It was approximately 10:30 p.m. on a Friday. The city was alive. Many people were walking on the streets having a good time. I was scanning the people for abnormal activity when suddenly…

"Kara!"

"Gah! Hans! Why must you do that each and every time?!"

"Oh come on, sis. This shouldn't bother you anymore. You've been shot, stabbed, set ablaze, and thrown from a skyscraper, yet me surprising you from behind scares you?"

"I guess I never did get use to you, and I probably never will."

"Well, then it seems like a personal issue." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway," he said. "Is there anything going on down there."

"No. Everything looks alright to me, but I'm going to monitor for a little while longer. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you work tomorrow?"

"Actually, no. I got called off, so I decided to suit up and join you."

I smiled. And he wasn't joking when he said 'suit up'. He was wearing his uniform. It was composed of black leather from his neck to his toes covering every inch of skin. His mask only revealed his mouth and chin. And the ensemble was complete with his beloved sword. Yup, he definitely was suited up.

"Well, I'm glad you're here to keep me company."

"Exactly. I also wanted to talk to you."

 _Talk? Talk about what?_ I turned to face him. "Umm, okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Kara, it's been years since you've gone out on a date"

"Oh no, not this conversation again."

"Please here me out, sis. I don't want you to be alone forever."

 _Okay, now he's just asking for it._ "Alone forever? Hans, I won't be alone forever. Now drop it."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll drop it when I see you with someone you love, whether it be a man, or a woman."

 _What the heck?!_ "H-How?"

"Kara, you're my sister. My twin sister. I know you like I know the palm of my hand. I see the way you look at women and it's okay. Besides, who wouldn't want a woman? They're beautiful. I just want you to be happy."

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. Hans was always there for me, but I never imagined that he would say those words to me. My only brother and my only remaining family truly accepted me for who I was. There was only one thing for me to do. I walked up to Hans and I hugged him.

"Thank you, Hans."

"Don't thank me, sis. I love you. Just promise me that you'll find someone."

"I promise. I love you too."

We stayed hugging for a while longer until a scream was heard.

"Whoops, looks like I took you away from patrol. My bad."

I released Hans and ran to the edge of the roof. I looked for any signs of where the scream came from. Sure enough, a black vehicle was speeding through the streets without any consideration of the people walking. Not too far behind, a red headed girl was yelling frantically in the middle of the street. It was time to go to work.

"Hans, we got to go. Go help the girl in the street and I'll follow the vehicle. Use your communicator to let me know what's going on."

"Got it, sis. You better suit up." Hans said before jumping off the ledge.

Oops, can't go out with my face showing. I immediately changed into my uniform, which was similar to Hans', except mine was white and my helmet resembled an eagle. Absolutely none of my skin showed. When I was ready, I sprouted my white wings from my back, shook them loose, and leaped into the sky. I was able to locate the vehicle rather quickly. I had fantastic hearing and could hear the police radios reporting a black vehicle being involved in a kidnapping. It wasn't long before Hans called me over the communicator.

"Archangel, are you there?"

 _Hmm, he must still be with the girl._ "Right here, Silver Blade. What is it?"

"The men in the black vehicle kidnapped a girl. Her name is Elsa Frost. Age 25. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Approximately 5'7". The girl with me is her sister, Anna Frost. She states that there was a man that had been following them for some time and that the same man was the one who took the girl."

"Alright, I have the vehicle in sight. Currently keeping distance. Keep the girl calm and let her know that her sister will be returned to her safely. Archangel out."

Police had lost the car a while back, but I was able to follow the vehicle to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Arendelle. I landed on the rooftop of the building next door. Sure enough, a young-looking man stepped out of the car and opened up the back seat and dragged the blonde girl out. She was bound and gagged. Another man stepped out after the girl. Together, they dragged her inside the warehouse.

 _What do they want with her?_ I swooped down and landed near the vehicle. I could smell the scent of perfume, most likely from the girl, along with alcohol.

"Of course they're drinking. Nothing good ever comes from drinking. Idiots."

I carefully walked into the warehouse and looked around. The sound of men's voices could be heard along with the whimpers of distress. I kept to the shadows until I finally found the girl. She was still tied. Blood was dripping from her wrists, head, and nose. She had a black eye. I was about to move in, but then a man returned. He had a bottle of liquor in his hand. He took a swing of it before placing it on the ground and reaching to undo his pants. He pulled them down and I saw the horror in the girls eyes.

 _"_ _Crap, they want to rape her. Gotta act now."_ I leaped out of the shadows and tackled the man. I punched him until he blacked out. The other man came out with a metal pipe. He kept swinging at me, but missed every time. As soon as he stumbled, I pulled my fist back and released a jaw crushing hit. He was out. I then turned my attention to the girl. She kept her eyes on me the entire time, unsure if I was there to save her or hurt her. She did her best to scoot away from me. I approached with caution.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you. I'll take you back to your sister."

That seemed to calm her. She stopped moving and allowed me to get near. She was badly hurt, but if there was one thing that caught my attention, it was her eyes. They were the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. If she looked beautiful now, imagine after these wounds healed.

I untied her and removed the gag from her mouth. She began to cry. She could hardly move, but she managed to sit up.

"It's alright." I tried to reassure her. "You're safe now."

She looked at me. Ice blue eyes locked onto my helmet.

"You're Archangel, aren't you?" She asked with the sweetest voice.

"Yes, I am. At your service, my lady." It was my way of lightning up the mood, and it worked. She smiled.

"Wow, I never thought that I would ever need saving like this. And then from you of all people. Thank you." She slowly tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"No need to thank me. Everyone needs saving in some way, shape, or form."

"I suppose you're right." She then took her attention to my wings. I could tell that she wanted to touch them, so I placed one in front of her.

"You can touch them if you'd like."

She didn't say anything. She even hesitated to pick up her hand. She began to reach, but stopped when she was about an inch away. She retracted her hand and turned away.

"Can we get out of here?" She asked.

"Of course. I'm going to carry you, alright?" The girl blushed at the thought.

"Well, I think I can walk."

"No offence, sweetie, but I'm going to fly, not walk."

"Oh. Right. The wings… Sorry."

I chuckled. "It's alright. So, can I pick you up?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

I slipped my arms underneath her and pulled her close. I slowly picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could still smell her perfume. If winter and mint had sex and created a baby, she would be that baby. Ever so gently, I walked out of the warehouse and opened my wings. Slowly, we floated up. She had closed her eyes and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. It was odd, really. I've never carried anybody like this. It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. This girl was different.

As we flew through the sky, Hans contacted me once again on the communicator.

"Archangel, do you have the girl?"

"Yes, I have her. She's safe. Injured, but safe."

"Great. You might want to hurry."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Hans gave me a nervous laugh. "Well, the police are here and they have a warrant for our arrest. I'm only hanging around to give Red some comfort."

"Red? Who's Red?" _Sometimes I really don't understand that mouth of his._

"The sister of the one who was kidnapped. She has red hair, so I'm calling her Red. Anyway! Hurry up and get here. These cops are getting on my last nerves."

"Alright, alright already! Sheesh! Don't yell in my ear. I'll be there soon. Archangel out."

Great, now we have to deal with the cops. This will most likely end with a chase. I'm so not in the mood to deal with them. Bunch of crazy humans.

I released an irritated sigh which caught the blondes attention.

"Archangel, is something wrong?"

"Uh, no. Nothing is wrong. My partner was just saying that your sister is waiting for you." _It's not entirely a lie. Her sister is waiting. If I tell her that the cops are waiting to cuff us, she might freak out. She's been through enough for one night._

I kept my pace nice and slow for the girl. She would look around at the sights and then close her eyes and snuggle up into me. It was a nice feeling having a girl this close. And she trusted me regardless of me being a mutant. She trusted me to keep her safe and I felt honored to receive her trust.

We were finally back in Arendelle and I could already see the lights from the cop cars and an ambulance in the exact location where the kidnapping took place. Hans was already arguing with several cops and the red-headed girl was gripping onto Hans' arm. As we got closer, everyone looked up to see us. I could hear the the sister scream with joy as she saw her elder sister in my arms. We landed softly on the road. The red-headed girl ran up to us.

"Elsa!"

"Anna." Elsa smiled weakly.

Elsa was still in my arms when they hugged each other in a warm embrace. When they separated, Anna looked over Elsa's injuries. She did have a few internal injuries that included a fractured rib, but nothing that was too serious. I should know. I am a doctor, and it helps that I already copied X-ray vision from a different mutant.

"Uh, ma'am?" A paramedic called out and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Can you, um, put her on the stretcher?"

Whoops... I'm still holding her. "Oh yes, of course."

I walked over to the stretcher and gently placed her down. Her face scrunched up in pain and her arms immediately went to guard her ribs. I could easily heal her. I hold the power, but I've never used it on a human before. Hans and I were always susceptible to injury with the work we do, but this girl? Should I? I could tell that the pain was growing with each passing second. Her adrenaline rush was already diminishing. I was about to reach to her when I felt something metallic attach to my wrist.

"What the hell?!" It was a cop. Great. And apparently Hans was in the same situation.

"You are under arrest and have the right to remain silent." The cop was a big lug of a man. He had dirty blonde hair and wreaked of dog. He had to be a K-9 unit.

"Officer..." I looked at his name tag. "Kristoff? Officer Kristoff, look, we haven't done anything wrong. I just saved that girl and my partner over there was just keeping her sister company. What's the harm in that?" I asked innocently as he slapped the other cuff on my free wrist.

"Save the questions for the judge." He responded rudely.

Elsa was looking at me as she continued to guard her ribs. I wanted to help her, but now it was either break the cuffs, help her, and risk a massive fight which would tear a hole in our thin ice relationship with humanity, or break the cuffs, take off with Hans, and possibly run into her later in life... Well, the lesser of the two evils it was!

I turned back to the officer, then looked to Hans. I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Well, Silver Blade, looks like we've been caught."

"Oh no!" He said in a high pitched, over exaggerated voice. "Whatever shall we do?! I can't go back! I can't go back!"

"Shut up, you freak!" The other officer said. I believe his tag said Marshall. "Get in the car!"

"But I want to do a magic trick. Come on, who doesn't love magic?" Hans said with his natural charm.

"I don't like magic! Now get your ass in the car!" Exclaimed Officer Marshall.

"Well, too bad! I already performed my trick." Hans brought his hands forward and held the cuffs in his hands. I did the same. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the officers expressions as they frantically went for their guns.

"Let the chase begin! Silver Blade, see you at our spot!" I shouted.

"Got it!" And with a small poof, he was gone. Now both cops, both sisters, and the paramedics had their eyes on me. I looked to Elsa.

"You're going to be alright. Take care of yourself. I'll be watching from above." And with that said, I leaped into the air and took off to the top of the skyscrapers. I paused for a second and took one last glance at the girl before flying away into the night.

* * *

 _ **And that is the first chapter to my new story. I hope you all enjoyed it. For those of you who are reading my other story, Burning Hearts, please know that I will continue that story. I've just hit a major block with it and have been unable to think about what to do next. I will post something on it when an idea comes up.**_

 _ **As for this story, I will do my best to update it as often as possible. I'm still in school and taking classes on a daily basis, so it can be difficult at times to just spend days writing.**_

 _ **Now, to the characters. I decided to switch things up a bit. Hans will be a good guy and Anna will have a little more common sense than she did in the film. Elsa is a little bit more of a flirt and the OC, Kara, will be the hero. That's pretty much all I can say at this point.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this tale.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **-warriorangel21**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once again, I do not own anything. Please read and review. :)**_

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

The cops managed to chase me for a few minutes as I maneuvered through the city. Once I lost them, I flew home. We live in a two story house in the outskirts of the city. It was big forjust the two of us, but it was in a secure location and it had plenty of room. Hans was constantly bringing women and I... Well, I enjoy solitude every so often. I landed on the roof and brought my wings back in. Then I went inside towards my room. I removed my clothes until I was naked. I looked at my body in a mirror just to see if there were any new injuries that I didn't notice. Scars from bullet and stab wounds lined my body. Two long vertical scars ran parallel down my back from where my wings come out. This was one of the reasons I didn't want to date. Should I ever come close to someone, they'll see my scars and wonder how I managed to get this way. I sighed at the thought.

"Maybe Hans is right. I will be alone forever."

"Yes, if you don't find someone."

I shrieked. "HANS! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"My eyes are closed, sis. I didn't see anything. Calm down."

I scrambled to find my robe or something to cover up. Luckily my robe was in sight.

"You know, Hans, we need to work on your teleportation boundaries. This is unacceptable. The door is locked for a reason."

"Well, I heard movement and I needed to tell you that your phone rang. It was the ER. They need you."

"Me?" I looked at the clock. It was nearly 3 a.m. "But I'm off tomorrow. What do they need me for? There are plenty of skilled doctors."

"That's exactly what I said, but they kept insisting that you go in. The patient wants a female doctor, and you're the only one besides Rapunzel, but she's out on maternity leave."

 _Great. Now I have to go to work._ "Alright, well I better get dressed then. Can you find my keys to the bike, please?"

"Got ya covered." And he reached into his picked and pulled out the keys. He gave them a small jingle before tossing them to me.

"You know me so well. Okay, now shoo. Go call one of your many girlfriends or something."

"And you know me so well." He wriggled his eyebrows and teleported away.

I got dressed quickly in my scrubs and grabbed my backpack filled with my stethoscope, jacket, and some waters. Then I went to the garage, brought out my Harley, and drove off.

It took me 25 minutes to arrive at the hospital. I parked my bike and went inside. Doctor Merlin, an elderly doctor but a wizard with medicine, came up to me.

"Doctor Southern, the patient was brought in about an hour ago. She won't allow any of the male staff to touch her. Apparently she was a victim of a kidnapping earlier this evening."

I stopped short in my tracts. Only one person popped into my mind: the blonde girl, Elsa.

"Doctor, is everything alright?" Merlin asked.

"Oh. Um, yes. Everything is fine. Go on."

"Alright, well it seems that she has a fracture to her left rib cage. Also, a few lacerations on her skull, nose, and wrists. CT scan to the skull does not show any bleeding or swelling. "

"Do you have her chart?"

He handed me the chart quickly and I began reading her information.

"Alright, Doctor Merlin. I got this one."

"Thank you, Kara." He smiled and walked off.

I immediately walked to her room. I peeked through the window and saw Elsa lying in the bed wearing a hospital gown and Anna sitting in a chair by her side. They were holding each other's hand. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Good morning." I said and smiled. "My name is Doctor Kara Southern and I will be taking over your treatment."

I walked over to Elsa's side, opposite of Anna. "You must be Elsa." She smiled and gave a little nod to confirm. I patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Miss Elsa. We're going to get you back to normal in no time." I looked to Anna and extended my hand to shake. "Hello. And who might you be?"

She reached for my hand and shook it. "I'm Elsa's younger sister, Anna Frost. Well, I'm actually her only sister. We have no brothers. It's just us. I kinda wish we had a few brothers, but imagine how they would always pick on us and stuff. Do you have any brothers or sisters? You probably do. It looks like..."

"Anna, you're rambling again." Elsa said weakly.

"Oops, I'm sorry. It's a curse." She looked down to our hands. I was too sucked in to her rambling storm to even notice that we were still shaking. She retracted her hand rather quickly. I laughed quietly.

"That's quite alright. And to answer your question: yes. I do have a brother. A twin brother. He works here in the ER as well, but he's off tonight."

"He's a doctor?" Anna asked. She looked interested.

"Yes, he is." I smiled and winked at her. She immediately flushed. Then I turned my attention back to Elsa.

"Elsa, do you mind telling me what happened? Why are you here?"

"Well, my sister and I were having dinner at a restaurant. When we were walking out, I saw a man. He had been following us for some time now. We began walking in the opposite direction when this black SUV drove right in front of us. Next thing I knew, the man had grabbed me and shoved a black bag over my head. I heard Anna scream as I was dragged inside the car. Then they took off. One of them began to beat me. He punched me in the stomach and in the face until I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of the car and my arms were tied. They threw me on the floor and took the bag off my head. After a few minutes, one of the men returned and began to unbuckle his pants. That's when she showed up."

"She?" I asked. "Who is 'she.'"

"Archangel. She showed up and fought the men. Then she came to me and set me free. She picked me up and brought me back to Anna."

"So you were saved by Archangel. I've only seen her on the news. What is she like?"

"She is kind and strong. When I saw her, I was afraid, but as soon as she touched me, I felt safe. Flying with her was something I never could have imagined. It was amazing."

"I'm sure it was, Elsa." I smiled at her. If she only knew the truth.

"I never got to say thank you to her. The police were trying to arrest her and Silver Blade. I don't know why though."

"Oh those police are always trying to arrest them. People fear what they don't understand, so there's a lot of fear and hatred towards those like Archangel and Silver Blade."

"That makes sense. Too bad the police don't see what I see. Anyway, what's the damage, doctor?"

"Well, I've looked over your chart and the CT scans show that your head is perfectly fine on the inside. No swelling is detected which means that there's no bleeding. On your X-rays, we did find a small fracture on the left side of your rib cage. We will need to bandage you up and place you on strict bed rest if we want that to heal. Your chart also shows that the nurses did an assessment on you, but you refused to allow the male doctors. Will you allow me to do a quick assessment on you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Do you want your sister to step out or do you want her to remain? It's your decision. Whatever you're comfortable with."

She looked to Anna and was a bit hesitant. She didn't want Anna in the room, but felt safer with her present.

"A-Anna, can you step out? Please?"

"Of course, Elsa. I'll be outside." She stood up and placed a small kiss on Elsa's forehead before she walked out. I washed my hands, grabbed some gloves and put them on before returning to Elsa.

"Okay, Elsa. If you feel any pain, just let me know and I'll stop."

I was just about to reach for her head when she spoke.

"I'm gay."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"That's why I didn't want any of the male doctors to touch me. I don't trust men, especially after what happened tonight. And Anna doesn't know yet. I haven't told her, so she was surprised when I didn't allow the other doctors near me." She began to cry. "I understand if you think I'm a freak, but please don't tell my sister. Please."

I sat down on her bed and looked her dead in the eye. "You are not a freak." I said sternly. "Don't you ever call yourself that again. Your sexual orientation does not bother me. My only concern is your health. I understand why you didn't want the other doctors touching you and that's fine. I would be shocked if you weren't a little scared of men after what you've been through." I reached up to her cheek and wiped a tear off with my gloved thumb. "You're a beautiful girl and deserve to be happy just like everyone else in the world. Alright?" She nodded and smiled. "And don't worry. I won't say anything to your sister. Anything you say to me is confidential, therefore I cannot say it back to anybody else but you and whoever you allow me to tell."

"Thank you."

I smiled at her and stood up to begin my examination. She began to stare at the wall when I decide to speak again.

"And if it provides any comfort, I'm Bi."

That really caught her attention. I'm surprised her neck didn't snap when she looked back at me. Her blue eyes were wide.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"Well, I told you so you could feel better, but it's the truth. Why? Something wrong?"

"N-no. N-not a-at all."

"You're stuttering." I said in a teasing tone.

"I-I'm n-n-not." She blushed bright red. "Crap."

I couldn't help but laugh at the cute sight before me. She was too adorable for her own good.

"Elsa, you're blushing. What's wrong? Do you have a crush on me?"

She kept her head down and said nothing. That only confirmed things for me. She did have a crush on me.

"Elsa?" I called out, hoping to get her attention.

"You're very beautiful." She said. She still didn't look at me, so I took this opportunity to flirt a little. I leaned down to the point where my lips were near her ear.

"So are you." I whispered. I could see the chills on her arms and feel the heat rising from her neck. "So very beautiful."

I touched her cheek once again and turned her head to face me. Our faces were a mere two inches from each other. She was very beautiful, even with her injuries. Our eyes were locked into place. Neither one of us blinked. Her breaths were shaky and I could hear her heart. Her lips had dried blood, but were still a lovely shade of pink. I wish I could just lean in and steal a kiss, but I can't. So instead, I backed away and took her hand. I brought it up to my lips and gave her a kiss. She gasped and grew even redder than before. Even her ears were burning.

"Shall I continue with my assessment?" I asked as I placed her hand back on the bed. With her jaw slaked, she nodded and I began to work.

After examining her body, in a professional matter I might add, I called her sister back in. I left them alone for a few minutes to figure out her care plan. Her fracture is making it difficult to breathe. She was going to have to be admitted, that's for sure. But if I could get her in a room by herself and have Anna distracted, my alter ego can go in and heal her and she would be free to go. Now I had a plan which could be pulled off tomorrow night. For now, Elsa was going to have to placed on the orthopedic floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Plan in Motion

By the time I got home, it was 8 in the morning. I was exhausted, but I had to tell Hans what happened back at the hospital. I was expecting to come home to a nice, quiet home, but sadly that's not what happened. Three women, who were practically naked, were sleeping in the living room. Empty bottles of liquor were everywhere along with cups, discarded clothes, cards, and poker chips.

"What. The. Hell!" I was furious, even though this wasn't the first time I come home to a scene like this. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was shirtless Hans wearing only a towel.

"Kara, I can explain!"

"Oh, this should be good." I said sarcastically as I threw my backpack on the floor and walked over to the kitchen. Hans followed closely behind.

"I thought it would be fun to invite a few people over and have a game of poker." He said as he scratched his head.

"Poker? I think what you meant to say is 'strip poker.'"

"Okay, you're right. It was strip poker. But it was just me and five girls."

"Wait, what? Five? Where are the other two?"

"Uh, they're asleep on my bed."

"Oh for the love of… Please tell me that you did not sleep with them."

"Sis, I can honestly say that I have not slept with them. They all fell asleep after the game. I swear."

He looked sincere. Hans has always been one to be honest.

"Okay, I believe you. Can we wake them up and get them out of here? I need to talk with you about some private things, if you know what I mean."

"Heard you loud and clear. I'll get the girls out and clean up. You go shower and I'll meet you here when you come out."

"Thanks, bro. I'll be back."

I spent about an hour in the shower. By the time I returned, the girls were gone and the house was clean. Finally, a clean house to relax in. I found Hans, fully dressed, in the kitchen with two cups of coffee

"Girls are gone and the house is clean. Feel better, sis?" He asked as he handed me one of the cups.

"Thank you, Hans. And yes, I feel better. But seriously, why do you hang around girls like that. You're a handsome guy and a doctor. Why don't you find a nice, decent girl to go out with?"

"Because the decent girls want a lasting relationship and I'm just not ready for that."

"You just haven't found the right girl."

"I suppose you're right. Anyway, tell me what happened at the ER. Why did that patient only want a female doctor?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Apparently the patient was the girl I saved last night from the kidnapping."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes? That girl?" Hans seemed intrigued.

"Yes. Her name is Elsa and it turns out that she likes girls!"

"Hey! That's great! So did you get her number?"

"No, not yet." I said quietly.

"Kara." Hans said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Make a move before someone else beats you to the punch."

"Oh believe me, I did. But I need your help with something."

Hans looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"Look, I admitted Elsa to the orthopedic floor. Her rib is fractured, she's in pain, and is having trouble breathing. I want to help her."

"Okay, so you want to use your abilities to help her. Why do you need my help?"

"You see, her sister is always by her side and I need you to…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. You want me to distract the sister while you go in and help her? Kara, her sister is pretty, but I don't know if she's my type."

"Hans, she doesn't need to be your type. Just take her to have a cup of coffee tonight while I do what I need to do. Please, Hans. Please!"

"Alright! Okay, Kara. I'll do it. But you better get her number."

I squealed with joy and jumped into Hans' arms. "Thank you, Hans! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember what I want, got it?"

"Got it, bro."

"Good. Now go rest. You have a mission tonight."

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Finally, I'll have her alone again. I just hope Hans can pull off his part.

The night came quickly. I had already suited up and was waiting on the roof of our house. Hans had left 5 minutes earlier by using his powers. He would let me know when Anna was out of the room through the communicator. I leaped off the house and took off to the hospital. The trip was quick, so when I arrived, I waited on the building next to the hospital. Elsa's curtain to her room was open, much to my luck. I saw Hans inside the room introducing himself to the sisters. Elsa was smiling at him. She had cleaned up since the last time I had seen her. Anna was playing with her hair and smiling. Then she looked to Elsa, almost as if she was asking for approval. Elsa nodded and I swear I heard Anna scream with joy. She then took Hans' arm and they both walked out of the room. Once they were gone, Elsa carefully got out of her bed and went to the restroom. That's when my communicator started to beep, which meant that the room was clear.

"Well, here goes nothing." I stretched my wings and glided to the window. Using my powers, I unlocked it from the inside. I carefully opened it and stepped inside. I waited patiently for her to come out on the same chair that Anna was sitting on. I could hear that she was crying.

"She's probably still in shock from what happened." I whispered.

Finally, after five minutes, Elsa walked out. She was looking down, so she didn't notice me. I decided to break the silence.

"How are you?" I asked. She jumped and her hands shot to her ribs. She was still in pain. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I said as I walked to her. She stepped back and looked at me.

"Archangel?" Her eyes went wide. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I told you that I would be watching. I knew you were here and decided to drop by." She was still clutching her ribs. "Let me help you to the bed."

I stepped next to her and guided her to the bed. I helped her get comfortable.

"What do you want from me, Archangel?"

Not the question I was expecting, but at least she's speaking. "What makes you think I want something from you?"

"Well, you did save my life last night."

"And?"

"I just… I feel like you want something."

Hmm, this girl can read people. Interesting. "Well, what if I told you that I did want something?"

She sighed. "What is it? Money?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope. You're wrong, sweetie. Actually, I want you to allow me to heal you."

She gave me a puzzled look. Obviously she wasn't getting it. "Okay, let me break it down." I sat down on the side of her bed. "I have the power to heal anybody and anything. I want to heal your injuries. All of them."

"And what's the price?"

"My goodness, princess. What makes you think that everything I do has a price? Know what, don't answer that." She stayed quiet and turned the other way. Now I had to break the ice…again! "Look, how about this: I'll heal you, and in return, I get a kiss." She turned back to me and stared into my helmet with wide eyes. "It's a win-win for the both of us."

She thought about it for a minute, probably weighing her options, pros and cons, the works. I sat patiently until she turned to me and nodded slowly. I was smiling behind my helmet. So I stood up and placed one hand on her head and the other on her stomach.

"Close your eyes." I said. It was not a question. She did as she was told and closed her eyes. I felt the power flow out of my fingertips. She began to move and grind her teeth.

"Hang on, sweetie. Almost there." Her bruises were fading quickly. Her cuts were mending. All that was left was the bone. With my X-ray vision, I saw her bone fuse back together. It was done. All her injuries were healed. I took a deep breath and removed my hands from her.

"Alright. It's done. You can open your eyes."

She opened them slowly. Fresh tears lingered in her eyes. She sat up by herself and touched her face and ribs. Then she looked at me. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. She was rather strong, but it felt so right to be in her arms and to have her in mine.

 _"_ _Ohh boy, I have it bad."_ I mentally said to myself. When Elsa pulled away from the hug, she blushed.

"Sorry." She said. "I'm just… it's… Thank you, Archangel. For everything."

"My pleasure, Elsa."

She looked to me and gave me a devious smile. It looked so sexy that I swear my knees buckled. "Now, about that kiss. I can't really kiss a helmet." She said as she let a hand roam my back.

"I-I guess you can't. B-But I can't let you see my face. At least, not yet."

"Then what are we going to do? You're not leaving here until I get my kiss." Her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to her. Her head was between my breasts and I could feel the heat from her core. Her eyes were dilated and lust overflowed her.

"Hey now, _your_ kiss? When did this become your kiss?" I said. We were teasing each other, so what? At least I know that she actually wants to kiss me.

"It became mine the moment you suggested it." She purred.

"'Then put this on." I pulled out a piece of cloth to use as a blindfold.

"Uh, you want me to be blindfolded?" She asked. Her voice sounded shaken. " _She's probably afraid because of the incident."_ I thought.

"Do you trust me, Elsa?" _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"After everything you've done for me, yes. I do trust you." She grabbed the blindfold from my hands and wrapped it around her head by her own free will. I walked to the light switch and shut off the lights. Once it was dark and I knew she couldn't see, I removed my helmet and left it on the bedside table. I walked to her and touched her face. Once again, her heartbeat grew strong and her body heat grew.

"Do you know that I have been wanting to kiss these lips since I laid my eyes on you?" I whispered. She shivered with my touch.

"Kiss me, Archangel." She begged. So I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were so soft. I felt her hand trail up to my hair as I pulled her body closer to mine. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she granted without hesitation. Our tongues battled for dominance, but I ended up winning in the end. She allowed my hands to slide underneath her butt to give it a good squeeze, and I was rewarded with an encouraging moan. Oh how I loved the sound of her moan. I squatted down to grab a hold of her thighs and picked her up. She broke the kiss to catch her breath, but I couldn't stop. I kept kissing her beautiful neck and sucked on her pulse. More and more moans filled the air. I gently laid her down on the bed and got on top to continue our heated make-out session. She locked her arms around my neck as we kissed as her legs rubbed against the sides of my body.

We lasted a few more wonderful minutes before I heard Hans voice down the hall. They were coming back. I jumped away from Elsa and grabbed my helmet just before Anna opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Hey Elsa, we're ba.. Archangel!"

"Anna, don't freak out!" Elsa yelled as she removed the blindfold and jumped off the bed.

Hans looked at me, and then Elsa and smirked. Apparently I had left a very noticeable hicky on her neck.

"Don't freak out? Don't freak out?! Elsa, Archangel is in your room, you have a hicky on your neck, and you're healed! Wait, you're healed. How is that possible?!"

"Archangel healed me." Elsa explained.

"Yeah, that's not all she did." Anna said as she crossed her arms and shot a glare at me.

Everyone was quiet. Hans held his smirk, Anna was fuming, Elsa was caught in the middle, and the open window was looking like a great opportunity to escape. I began to slowly back away when Elsa caught my wrist.

"Wait, Archangel. Anna, there's something I have to tell you."

"Alright. I'm listening."

With a deep breath, she spoke. "Anna, I'm gay. I like women. I'm sorry if you disapprove, but this is who I am."

Anna stayed staring at Elsa. The two did not move or blink. Elsa's grip on my wrist tightened, but it didn't bother me. I pulled her close to me and held her in my arms. Elsa didn't resist. She actually relaxed with me which surprised Anna. Then she spoke.

"Elsa, I already knew that you liked women. I've known for years. It doesn't bother me and I'll be happy when you find someone that you love. What I don't like is that you're making out with a woman you only met last night. And you've never seen her face. You don't know what she looks like. Elsa, I truly expected better from you. Not this."

Elsa hung her head and took a deep breath. "You're right, Anna. I just.. I got caught up in the moment." Elsa then pulled away from my embrace and turned to me. It felt like my heart ripped out of my chest with her.

"Archangel, thank you for healing me. Thank you for saving me, but my sister has a point. This is not me. Heated make outs after one day without knowing who you are or what you look like? It's definitely not my normal way. We don't even know each other."

Now it was my turn to hang my head. I noticed that Hans had turned away. I could feel his sadness.

"I completely understand, Elsa. I…I'm happy that you're better. I have to go." I turned away and headed to the window. I put both of my legs out of the window and sat on the edge. I turned back around to see Elsa one more time. Tears were falling from her eyes. I sighed and jumped out of the window and flew back home.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the couch when Hans arrived 15 minutes later. He was quiet. When I saw him, he still had a sly smirk on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I questioned. I really wasn't in the mood for games.

"Kara, it may not have worked for Archangel, but that does not mean that it's over for you. You can find this girl and win her heart. And then, after a couple of months of dating, you can tell her the truth. You can still get the girl!"

"But how? What am I supposed to do? Walk down the street, 'accidently' bump into her, and go from there?" _Hey, that's not a bad idea._

"Exactly! It works. You can win this girl's heart. From what I learned from Anna during our little outing, she likes you. Not the Archangel you, but the human you. Get what I'm saying?"

My interest has now been peaked. "What else did Anna say?"

"Well, she knew about Elsa liking girls, as you already know. She had a hunch that Elsa had a crush on you from the moment you walked into her room in the ER. Before I left, she told Elsa to go for someone like you; that you were the perfect one for her. Trust me on this, sis. It will work."

* * *

Two days have passed since that little incident in the hospital. All I know is that Elsa was released the next morning and that the doctors were stunned at the fact that her injuries, including her broken bone, were 100% healed. It's what all the doctors in the ER are talking about. Well, all the doctors except for me. I did my best to keep my personal life out of work, but today I couldn't help it. All my patients are those who are using the same room she used, so she was always on my mind. I still have 2 hours left in my shift. I just want to go home. I guess the only positive I have is that I will have 3 days off from work, which will give me time to scout and look for Elsa in the city.

"I have to make this work." I whispered to myself. "I need to find Elsa."

As soon as my shift was over, I ran to my bike and got the hell out of there as fast as I could. I drove to the scene of the kidnapping. It was already dark and the town was once again alive with the night owls. At the crime scene, the tire marks that the SUV left when it took off were still visible on the road. I began to drive away slowly when I picked up a certain scent: the crisp smell of winter and mint.

"It's her perfume." My heart began to go wild. I scanned the crowd, but failed to see the platinum blonde hair at this level. "I'll have to get to higher ground." So I took my bike to a parking garage and took off to the roof. At five stories high, I was able to scan the ground below, but much to my disappointment, there was no sign of Elsa. I was about to give up hope, when I finally spotted a glimpse of blonde hair.

"It's her! It's actually her!" I squealed like a 10-year-old girl, but stopped when something else caught my attention. Well, more like someone. Next to Elsa were two other red-heads. For sure one was Anna, but the other? There's only one guy with red hair like that and that is interested with every women he meets…

"Hans." Of course he would get the girl's number and then force me to play hide-and-seek when he already damn well knew where to meet these girls. "That sly dog. I'm so going to put itching powder in his underwear."

After I finished devising an evil plan to get my revenge on Hans, I took the elevator down to the first floor of the garage. I saw them at a pizza parlor sitting down talking and laughing. I began to walk in their direction, but stopped.

"I can't just show up unannounced. What am I going to say? 'Oh hey there. I've been looking for you the last two days, so I perched on top of the garage and found you hanging out with my brother. Anyway, how you doin?' Nope! Can't do that. I can't. I won't."

I turned around quickly and walked in the other direction when my phone began to ring. It was Hans.

"Aww crap." I answered it. "Hello?"

"Kara, you're going the wrong way. We're at the pizza parlor. Come on over here. We're not going to order without you!"

"Hans, what are you talking about?"

"Just get over here, silly. Bye."

"Well, that was the weirdest thing in my life, and I'm a mutant. Well, here goes nothing."

Nervous could not describe the way I was feeling. Not only am I walking to see the girl of my dreams, but I'm having dinner with her, her sister, and my brother, AND it's part of Hans' devious plot. It's a freaking double date that I was completely unaware of… I'm still in my scrubs, for heavens sake!

"I am so going to kill…"

"Hello, Doctor Kara." There it was. The sweetest voice in the world. Elsa was looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, a tank, and had the perfect amount of makeup on. She truly looked like an angel. While I was busy staring and doing my best not to drool, she spoke again.

"Doctor Kara, are you alright?

 _Oh shoot! Say something, you idiot!_ "Oh hello, Elsa." _Smooth move, idiot._ "You look lovely tonight. I'm glad to see that you're doing well." I turned to Anna and Hans. "Good evening, Anna. It's nice to see you again. Hey Hans." I shot him a glare.

"Ah, my dearest sister. How nice of you to join us." He stood up from his seat and came to me to give me a hug. "Tonight you complete your part of the deal." He whispered in my ear.

"Um, thank you for inviting me." _I'm going to kill him. He's as good as dead._ "Uh, sorry for being late and my appearance. I just got out of the hospital."

"I find women in uniform to be absolutely stunning." Elsa said. Her eyes fluttered and my heart skipped a beat.

Hans led me to my seat before returning to his own. Now to figure out how this get together happened.

"So, Hans," I began. "How did you manage to meet these two?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I forgot to give a file to one of the doctors on the orthopedic floor a few days ago, so I stopped by. When I was waiting for him to finish with a patient, saw this lovely creature walk into one of the rooms." That had Anna blushing like a tomato. "Now you know me, I couldn't resist passing up the opportunity to talk with her, so I walked to the room and introduced myself. It turns out that Miss Elsa was your patient in the ER. Small world, right? Anyway, I invited Anna to have a hot chocolate with me down in the cafeteria and we just… hit it off. I called her last night asking if she and Elsa wanted to have dinner with us tonight."

"That's an interesting story. I'm happy that you two met." _At least he's finally with a decent girl._ I smiled and looked to Elsa, who was staring at me with dreamy eyes.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"You seem nervous. Do I make you nervous?" She asked. Her voice sounded so sexy.

"A little." I started to feel a bead of sweat drip down my face. "Is it getting hot, or is it just me?"

"It's you." Elsa said as she winked at me.

Ohh dear, she's winking at me. I'm pretty sure that this is payback for what I did to her at the hospital.

"Elsa, don't make her uncomfortable." Anna said as she playfully slapped Elsa's arm.

"Oh alright. Maybe later, then." She said with a giggle.

"Uh, yeah." I said with a nervous laugh. _Must change the subject. Must change the subject._ "So, Elsa. You're the talk throughout the entire ER. How did you manage to heal so quickly? Last time I saw you, you were in pretty bad shape."

Elsa looked at me in shock and turned her head down, finding her fork much more interesting all of a sudden. She took a deep breath.

"I, uh, had a visitor at the hospital two nights ago."

"Oh? And who was this visitor?" I asked.

"A-Archangel. She came into my room through the window and healed me."

"Oh really? Wow. That must have been an interesting night." I took a sip from my drink and looked towards Hans' direction. His facial features were practically saying " _of all things to talk about."_ And I get it. It was a disappointing night for my alter ego, but I'm curious about what she thought.

"It was. She... She's amazing. I'm thankful that she saved my live and healed me. Not to mention she's an excellent kisser." She said with a growing blush on her face. I grabbed my drink and smiled before I took sip.

"Elsa! I thought we talked about this!" Anna exclaimed.

"You asked that I don't do something like that again. You didn't say anything about not talking about it, and it was amazing. How many people can say they've kissed a superhero?"

This is where I jumped in. "You kissed her?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. Then her expression changed as she remembered who she was speaking to. "B-but it w-was a simple kiss. As in a payment for everything she's done. N-nothing more."

 _She's lying. She felt that kiss was something more._

"Exactly." Anna said. "Nothing more than a simple kiss."

* * *

The night went on smoothly. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. It turns out that both Anna and Elsa are pursuing careers as teachers, they love kids, both of them sing, and they are both orphans. Their parents died in a tragic car crash five years ago, so they have been living on their own together here in Arendelle ever since.

After a few hours of talking, it was time for us to say goodbye. The sisters had to work in the morning, and we had to go to "work" tonight. So we escorted them to their car, a blue mini-cooper. Hans walked Anna to the passenger side and I escorted Elsa to the driver side. Elsa was the first to speak.

"Tonight was a lot of fun. I'm glad you came."

I laughed. "Yeah, it was. I'm happy I was able to see you again, and one hundred percent healthy."

She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You didn't even know we were having dinner tonight, did you?

"I had absolutely no idea." I started to sweat again and I turned my attention to Hans and Anna, who were kissing. "That's something I didn't need to see."

"Hey, look at me." Elsa said as she touched my cheek and turned my head back to her. "I'm so happy that I was able to see you again. You have no need to be nervous around me." She tip toed up to my face and kissed my cheek. I was in heaven!

"Can I have your number?!" I asked a little too loudly and quickly. I looked to Hans who shook his head and did a face palm. But once again, I heard the sweet sound of an angel laughing.

"Of course you can have my number. Give me your phone."

I unlocked my phone and handed it to her without hesitation. She quickly snapped a picture of herself and added her number in my contacts. Then she called herself to have my number. I was about to get back my phone when she held it out of my reach.

"Not yet, Kara. I need a picture of you." She turned her phone towards me and attempted to take a picture, which I avoided. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Kara, let me take your picture."

"Ha! Good luck with that." Hans said. "She hates pictures. Avoids them every time."

"Oh really?" She said with an evil looking grin. "Anna, can you help me, please?"

"Of course, Elsa." She also had a wicked grin.

Anna came around the car and took Elsa's phone. Elsa, on the other hand, came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked down to her and focused only on her. She was rubbing my back up and down while looking into my eyes. She made me feel like we were the only people in the world. I completely forgot about everything else until I saw a bright flash. Anna had taken a picture.

"Got it, Els! And It looks great! You two look so cute together."

"Awesome! Let me see." She broke away from me and I was stunned. I looked at Hans.

"What just happened?"

"You, my dear sister, have been played."

"Know what, I ain't even mad." I said. A stupid grin was on my face.

"This is a very nice picture. I like it." Elsa said. She looked at me and blushed. "I'm going to make it my screen saver. I expect you to call me, Kara."

"I most definitely will. I promise."

"I'm looking forward to it. Bye, Kara." She kissed my cheek one more time. "Bye, Hans." Elsa then got in the car and closed the door, followed by Anna.

"Bye, ladies. Have a safe ride home."

Then they took off down the road. Hans and I were alone in the city. Nothing was said between us until the car completely disappeared from our sight. Then Hans spoke.

"Look, Kara. I know that this was completely unexpected and you're probably angry at me, but-oof!" I had him locked in a bear hug.

"You are the greatest brother in the history of brothers! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're, uh, welcome, sis." He patted my head like a puppy. "I'm happy you had a good time."

"Good? I had a great time!"

"So you're not going to kill me?" He asked playfully.

"No. Without you, I probably would have chickened out."

"But why? She likes you. I swear you'd rather take a bullet than ask a girl out. And what's with the nervousness? You make out with the girl in her hospital room but can't do a simple date?"

"You're right, but not this time. I won't let her get away. And when I'm Archangel, I feel different. I hide behind the mask and suit. It's not like she knew who was kissing her. But here, she knows. She knows me and is watching all I do and listening to all I say. I just feel a little more comfortable in the shadows. It's my comfort zone." He thought about all I said while we walked to the garage where my bike was parked. "I think this is the one, Hans. I truly do think so."

"Funny, I feel the same about Anna." He said. This was the most shocking thing of the night.

"What?! My brother is thinking about becoming a one woman guy?! Who are you and what have you done with the real Hans?"

He laughed at my playfulness. "I know. I couldn't believe it either, but we just click. I've never felt this way with anybody else but her."

"I get how you feel. So what does this mean?"

"It means that we have to win their hearts and eventually tell them the truth about us."

"Yes, I know. But we'll get through that when the time comes."

He nodded in approval. We walked for a few more minutes before we reached my bike. I got on and started the engine.

"See you at the house, Hans."

"See ya, sis. Drive safely. No speeding."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Hans winked at me and teleported away. I was left alone in the garage. I was about to take off when I heard gunshots in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**From now on, I will be switching the points of view, but at this moment, I'm sticking with Kara. Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Cheating Death

* * *

"Perfect. Just perfect." I groaned as I shut off my bike and took off running towards the shots. "Of course some psycho would go on a shooting spree on the happiest day of my life. This is the cherry on top. Bunch of assholes."

I ran out of the garage only to find people screaming and running in all sorts of directions. More gunshots were sounding from down the street. I took off in a sprint, doing my best not to crash into the panicked civilians. The shots rang louder and louder in my ears and the sound of sirens was in the distance. When I got to the scene, my heart dropped.

A family of three, including a child no older than 10, laid dead on the sidewalk in a large puddle of blood. Multiple gunshot wounds lined their bodies. Throw next to them was a baby stroller. I walked up to it, carefully stepping over the bodies, only to find that the baby was missing.

"Where's the baby?" I asked myself. I looked around, but there was no one in sight. Suddenly, I heard crying in the alley close to the crime scene. I creeped over to the sounds and glanced around the corner of the building. There I saw two men dressed in black holding the baby upside down by its feet. Their guns were drawn.

"So this is the one the boss wanted?" One of the men said.

"Yep. He said to get the baby. I still don't get why he wants these things." Said the other.

"He hates mutants. He want to use them or kill them personally. Depends on his mood."

 _"A mutant."_ I thought. _"They're after mutants. I have to get the baby. Oh Kara, of all the crazy things you've done, this will be the craziest."_

I closed my eyes and practically kissed my ass goodbye. Then I went to work.

* * *

 _*Elsa's point of view*_

"Oh Anna, this was the best night ever! I'm so happy that you convinced me to come!"

"And I'm glad you came, Elsa. Kara looks like a nice girl for you. She's sweet and caring. But if she hurts you, I will personally make her a patient in that hospital she works in." Anna threatened.

"Oh hush. She won't hurt me." I said smiling.

We pulled up to our apartment and got out of the car. It a cozy little place, nothing to big yet not too small. It's perfect for just the two of us. Once inside, I plopped on to the sofa and opened my phone. The picture that Anna had taken of us was so magical. Kara was looking at me in a way that nobody has ever looked at me before. I swear, I fell hard for her right then and there.

I sighed. "She's perfect, Anna. Absolutely perfect."

Anna came an sat next to me. "Yes, she is, Els. I hope she calls you soon." Anna said as she grabbed the remote. She turned on the tv hoping to watch her favorite show, Scream, but it wasn't showing. Instead, breaking news.

 _"The shooting began about 15 minutes ago. We have been told that their are 3 fatalities. The victims have not been identified."_

"Elsa, that's just down the road from where we were at." Anna said.

"And 3 are dead. That's terrible." My heartbeat was getting faster. I was nervous. "If it occurred 15 minutes ago, then it happened just after we had left. Oh no, what about Kara and Hans?" I said as I grabbed Anna's hand.

"I'll call Hans and you call Kara. Let's make sure they're alright."

I immediately pulled out my phone and dialed Kara's number. It rang. After what felt like a lifetime, her voice sounded, but much to my disappointment, it was her voice mail. I called again. And again. And again. She wasn't answering. Anna already had Hans on the phone. From what I heard, he was already safe at home.

"Anna, ask Hans if Kara is with him." I ordered.

"Alright. Hans, is Kara with you by any chance?" She asked. My heart stopped when she shook her head to say 'no'.

 _"Hold on, it appears that something is occurring down in the streets."_ Said the news broadcaster. I turned my attention back to the tv only to see a red headed woman sprinting down the street carrying something in her arms. The cameras from the helicopters zoomed in on the woman. She was wearing the same scrubs as Kara.

"Anna! ANNA! It's Kara!" Anna rushed back to the tv and froze. Kara was being chased by two men down the street. It was easy to see that the men had guns and they were firing at her.

I didn't hear what the news broadcaster was saying or know what was going on. I just froze and fell to my knees as I watched the woman I cared about run for her dear life.

* * *

 _*Kara's point of view*_

What the actual fuck was I thinking?! First of all, I knocked out the two men with a trash can lid. Second, I take off with the baby down the street. And now I'm being chased, shot at, followed by that stupid helicopter, and I'm not wearing my suit or helmet so I can't use my powers without people discovering who I truly am. And I'm pretty sure the whole city is watching this live. Way to go, Kara. Just file this under 'Best freaking ideas ever.'

The kid was, indeed, a mutant. I felt his power as soon as I scooped him into my arms. He was a tiny little thing and looked to be no older than a few months. Even though my actions were stupid, I knew that my heart was in the right place. I either acted, or allowed them to take the child, which was something I couldn't allow. So, I ran. I ran with all my might down the street taking cover behind buildings, cars... Practically anything that I knew could stop a bullet.

I continued to run until I heard the screeching of tires approaching me fast. Before I knew it, a black Tahoe cut me off from my sprint and armed men jumped out. The two that were originally chasing me blocked my backside.

"Son of a bitch." I huffed. I was surrounded and weapons were pointing at me from all sides. Now I was doomed.

"Give us the kid and we'll let you go, lady." One of the men said.

 _"Lies."_ I thought. I shook my head. "I'm not giving him to you. You'll have to kill me."

"That can easily be arranged, sweetheart, but I really don't want to kill a pretty face like yours. This is your last chance. Give us the kid or die."

I looked at the baby. He was fast asleep in my arms even with all the action occurring. Without hesitation, I spoke up.

"The child stays with me!"

"So be it. Boys... Kill the bitch."

I was about to use my powers when I heard the greatest voice ever.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that killing is wrong?"

"Shit! It's Silver Blade!" One of the men yelled. Sure enough, there was my brother fully suited up standing on top of their Tahoe.

"Don't just stand there! Kill him!"

All guns pointed in his direction and began to fire. But before anybody knew what had happened, he disappeared and reappeared next to me. He grabbed a hold of my arms and together we teleported to the helicopter pad on the hospital roof.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he checked my arms and head for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Hans. Thank you."

"Alright. Stay here and get the kid the care it needs. I'll take care of those men and I'll come back here." He looked down at the baby in my arms before taking off.

I held the baby closely as I did my best to keep him warm. I began to cry.

"A hunt for mutants. And they're willing to kill all who stand in their way. What kind of monsters are they?" I said to myself as my tears ran down my face. Never in my life had I been in a situation like tonight.

After a minute or two, I dried my eyes and entered the hospital through the door on the roof and took the elevator down to the emergency room. Once there, doctors, nurses, and patients were watching the news. Hans was down at the scene fighting off the men. Two got away, but the others were holding on to the wounds that my brother had caused when the police showed up. He then disappeared.

"Doctor Kara?" A voice called to me. I turned around and saw Doctor Shang and Doctor Hook looking at me. Hook grabbed the child from my arms as my legs began to buckle. Shang picked me up and placed me on one of the beds and began to take my blood pressure and pulse. My heart was racing and my vision was fading.

"Somebody get a line started on her." I heard Shang say. A nurse came to my side and inserted an IV in my hand. I felt weak. I couldn't even lift my hand.

"Hold on, Kara. Hold on." Those were the last words I heard.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room connected to an EKG, blood pressure machine, and an IV. My vision was fuzzy, but it was slowly returning to normal. To my right, I saw Hans standing by the window looking outside. His arm was draped around Anna's shoulders. To my left was Elsa, sitting in the chair holding my hand. She was staring into nothingness while her thumb gently stroked my knuckles.

"Hey there." I whispered.

Elsa's eyes widened and she snapped her head towards me. Anna and Hans also turned their attention towards me.

"Kara!" Elsa said. "You're awake!" Her eyes were twinkling with unshed tears as she threw herself on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on to her. I could feel her tears on my shoulder as her body trembled.

"Elsa, it's okay. I'm alright." I said, hoping to calm her down. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away from me. "I just... I was scared. You were all over the news, Kara. Nobody knew what had happened to you after Silver Blade saved you."

"What exactly did happen?" I asked. To be honest, I don't remember a single thing after being in the ER.

"Well, nobody knows, Kara." Hans said. "I looked over your charts and at all your labs... Nobody knows what happened to you. You were diagnosed with shock, but I honestly don't think that was the case."

"And how long was I out?"

"One week." Said Anna.

"That's why I'm not sure shock had anything to do with this."

My eyes widened. "One week?!"

"Easy, Kara." Elsa said.

"What the hell? What happened in the emergency room?"

"You collapsed. By the time I got here, they already had an IV on you and we're setting up an EKG." Hans said.

"Wow... Did I miss anything? What happened to the baby?"

"Easy, sis. The baby is fine. His aunt and uncle came to claim him and will be taking full responsibility for the child. And the two men that got away were eventually found and are currently behind bars. Everything is alright." Hans explained.

"Great. That's good to hear." The kid was safe and with family. That's all I wanted to hear.

"Kara, what were you thinking?" Elsa asked. Her facial expression looked as if she was hurt. Emotionally hurt. "You could have been killed."

"I did what I thought was necessary. They killed three innocent people, including a child. I couldn't allow them to take the baby."

"I suppose you're right." Elsa said. She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Just please be careful and think next time instead of jumping in front of bullets. I don't want to lose you." She touched my cheek with her hand. I smiled at her as I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Elsa, you won't get rid of me so easily." She smiled. I turned my attention to Hans. "So... When can I get out of here?"

"Oh! Let me go find the doctor so we can get you discharged." Anna said. "Wanna come, Elsa?"

"Uh, sure. Right behind you." Elsa stood up and followed Anna out the door. This was the perfect chance to talk to Hans alone.

"Hans, the kid was a mutant. It had to have been him that caused all this."

"You think he drained you dry of your energy?"

"Yes. That's my only explanation. He was sleeping during the whole thing after I took him away from the men. That's why they wanted him."

"Well, that makes sense since your labs were completely fine."

"And there's something else. They're hunting mutants, Hans. All mutants."

"Then it looks like we have a serious problem on our hands."

* * *

 **Hope you all are enjoying. Please R &R! :)**

 **-warriorangel21**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Date

 _*Kara's Point of View*_

Two weeks had passed since I was discharged from the hospital. Elsa and Anna have been spending time at our house every other day claiming that they want to help me cope with the traumatic events that had occurred. Of course, I didn't argue. It was nice having a little more decent life in the house.

Anna and Hans would go off and do their own things while Elsa and I learned a little more about each other. I found myself falling for the girl each and every time I saw her. She usually snuggled up by my side when watching movies. Having her by my side was the best feeling in the world.

Of course, Hans and I would take turns pretending to work the night shift so that we could continue our patrols of the city. Thankfully, Elsa and Anna didn't seem to question it. As much as I wanted to tell Elsa, it was still too soon.

Sadly, kidnappings had increased throughout the city in these two weeks alone. The ages of the victims ranged from newborn to about 45, both males and females, and all were mutants. We managed to save most of them, but on days when there were multiple strikes in one night, we were not so lucky. Hans and I took whatever time we had to investigate and try to discover who planned the kidnappings and what they were planning to do to so many innocent lives. I copied the powers of every mutant I saved just in case I was ever in a situation where my wings or Hans' teleportation could not save us.

Tonight, two weeks after my discharge, was my day off from patrol and my first official date with Elsa. I was getting dressed in my room when Hans walked in.

"Well look at you. Looking sharp, sis." Hans said. "I wish you would wear a dress, but the suit works just as good."

"You know why I don't wear dresses, Hans. Tonight is my first date wth Elsa and I want it to go well. I don't need to be questioned as to why I have so many scars." I said.

"I understand. Maybe once you tell her, you can retire the suit and switch to those dresses you use to wear."

"Maybe, but let me get through this first date. I'm already nervous as it is without having to think about telling her about Archangel." I said as I tied my hair into a low ponytail.

"Nothing to be nervous about, sis. It's going to be a great night." Hans said as he approached me. He kissed my temple and smiled. "Where are you two heading?"

"The Dragons Den." I said with a sly grin.

"No freaking way?!" He yelled. "That's the most expensive place! I hear it has superb food, live music, and practically almost filled with royalty! It's a nightclub and restaurant all in one! How did you manage to get in there?! The waiting list is over 6 months long for famous people! You're a doctor!"

"Hans, I have my ways with people just as you have your ways with women." I said as I walked to the door. Hans ran in front of me to block the exit.

"No way, missy. Tell me how you did it! Come on, sis! I helped you with Elsa!" He wined.

"Okay, alright. I'll tell you. Doctor Shang's wife, Mulan, knows the owner of The Dragons Den. They're best friends. I asked if she could help me out and my only price was that I trade some work days with Shang so that they can go to China to visit her family. It was too good, so I agreed and her friend got me a reservation and a free membership."

Hans' jaw dropped. It was almost like he had found gold. "You gotta let me use the membership, sis! Please!"

"I'll let you, bro. Stop the begging. But not tonight."

He pulled me in for a hug. "You're the best sister ever!"

"Hans! You're crushing me!"

"Whoops! Sorry, sis." He laughed and looked at his watch. "Look at the time. You better get going. Tell Elsa and Anna I say hi!"

"Will do. Bye!"

* * *

 _*Elsa's point of view*_

"Do you have any idea where she's taking you?" Anna asked.

"I have no clue. She said to dress up, so I did. I just hope I'm not overly dressed."

Kara had called me last night saying that we were going out tonight. It's our first date alone together and I have no idea where we're going or what we are going to do. She asked me to dress up, so I did. I put on my ice blue dress and braided my hair in a French braid. I just hope that I'm not over doing it. For the first time in forever, I'm nervous. Kara is the only girl I've ever liked this much. I might possibly love her, but it's still too soon to even consider telling her that. I want this to be absolutely perfect.

"Elsa, you look great. Absolutely stunning. Kara is going to drool when she sees you." Anna said with a laugh.

"I hope you're right, Anna. Can I say something crazy?" I asked.

"You know you can tell me anything, Els. What's on your mind?"

We walked over to the couch and sat down. "Kara makes me feel so happy. The way she looks at me, holds me, talks to me... She makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Is it insane that I feel like..." I took a deep breath. "Like I love her?"

"Elsa, love strikes at any given time. You met her a little over three weeks ago and you two have been spending a lot of time with each other. If you have feelings for her, then don't worry about it. Let them come. If you ever feel worried about something, talk to Kara. I know that she'll listen to everything you say. She understands."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because I feel the same whenever I'm with Hans. They're twins, Elsa. I think that their hearts are in the right place. Everything that you feel with Kara is what I feel with Hans. I get it." She pulled me in for a hug. "And if you feel the need to tell Kara how you feel, then follow your heart and go for it."

"I will. Thank you, Anna." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "That must be Kara. How do I look? Should I change? What if she doesn't like my dress?"

"Elsa! Relax! Now you're the one rambling." She laughed. "You look stunning. Now go answer the door."

"Okay. You're right. Thank you." I took a deep breath and walked to the door. "Alright. Here we go." I opened the door.

* * *

 _*Kara's point of view*_

Sweet baby Jesus, she was gorgeous. My code name may be Archangel, but I was dating an angel. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Hello Kara." She said in a flirtatious voice, but I couldn't speak. My eyes were locked on to hers. "Kara?" She said again.

"O-oh I'm so sorry. I just saw the most beautiful woman in the world and she stole my breath away."

"You flirt. You look beautiful as well. So very beautiful." She scanned my body up and down. Her eyes made my knees weak. "Oh Elsa, I've fallen in love with you." I thought.

"Thank you, my lady. Well, we better get going." I peered over her shoulder to see Anna. "Hans says hello to you both."

"And we say hello back." Anna said. "Take care of my sister, Kara." She warned.

"I won't let her out of my sight. I promise." I said as I made a cross over my heart.

"Good." She turned to Elsa and gave her a hug. "Have fun, sis. Be careful."

"I will. See you in a few hours." Elsa said as she took my arm. I escorted her to my car, a red Lamborghini. I helped her in to the passenger side before heading to the driver side. Once in, I looked to Elsa again. I eyed her up and down. The slit in her dress revealed a smooth, creamy leg. It took all my willpower to not ravish her right then and there. I kept staring until we both locked eyes on each other.

"You know," She began. "If you're a good girl, maybe I'll let you get a _feel_ of something later on."

 _Ah, the flirting continues. "_ Don't start something you can't finish, Elsa." I said with a wink. I turned on the car and took off down the road.

"Believe me, Kara. I intend to finish everything I start." She purred as she reached for my leg and gave it a squeeze. My heart rate sped up and my palms began to sweat. _This girl will be the absolute end of me if she keeps this up._ I didn't say anything back. She knew that she had won this round and decided to let me have a break. We drove in comfortable silence. The radio was off and the only sound was that of the engine of the car. Elsa grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers as she looked at the sights of the city. Even though she wasn't looking at me, I could feel that something was on her mind, and from the look of it, it was big.

"Elsa, are you alright?" I asked, which made her jump out of her trance.

"I'm fine, Kara. I was just thinking."

"About?" She was quiet. It looked like she wanted to tell me, but she wouldn't. I was starting to worry. "Elsa, you can tell me anything. I won't judge. Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. I promise." She said, but I could easily see through her façade. She was hiding something, but now was not the time. I simply smiled and nodded slowly.

The Dragons Den was in view. Elsa was still looking outside when we pulled up to the restaurant. When we stopped, she looked to the building and then to me with wide eyes.

"Kara... This is The Dragons Den." She said with a confused voice.

"I can see that." I said with a smirk. "Come on. We have reservations." We stepped out of the car and walked to the door. There was a line of people hoping to get inside. I grabbed Elsa by the waist and pulled her to me as we walked to the front of the line. At the door was an ape of a man. He was hunched forward and had a purple eye.

"Are you on the list?" He asked with a raspy voice. I nodded. "Name?"

"Southern, Kara." I responded. He search the list and nodded once he found my name.

"Welcome to The Dragons Den, Ms. Southern." He greeted as he held the door open for us. I motioned for Elsa to enter first as I followed closely behind.

The inside was amazing. Dragon statues lined the walls all around the building. The entire place was packed. Not a single opening was available. A stage was towards the back with a live pop band was performing while people danced to their hearts content. But this was just the first floor. The second floor was for VIP members. On the second floor was a bar filled with the most expensive liquor money could buy and private dining rooms. It was the area where actors, singers, and any other famous people would go to relax and have a good time without the ambush of paparazzi.

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. They sparkled with the flashing lights. It was easy to see that she was having the time of her life, even though the night had just begun. I grabbed a hold of her hand and she turned to me.

"Come. Our table awaits."

"But Kara," she looked to the tables. "It's packed and there isn't a table available."

"Yes there is. Come with me."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she followed my lead. We walked to the entrance of the second floor. It was being guarded by a heafty, Chinese man.

"Hello." He said in the calmest voice. "I'm Chien Po. How may I assist two beautiful women such as yourself?"

"Mulan told us to come here. She said to ask for a man named Mushu." I explained.

"Ah yes. Fa Mulan did mention that two of her friends would be coming tonight, and any friend of Mulan is a friend of ours." He bowed and opened the door. "Go to the bar and ask a man named Ling to direct you to Mushu. Enjoy your night, ladies."

We began to walk up the stairs. Elsa was next to me and she was giggling.

"What are you giggling about, Elsa?"

"Nothing. It just... You must really have a way with people to get in this place."

I stopped in the middle of the stairway. "I know how to make deals, Elsa. It's one of my many talents." I approached her. She slowly backed away to the wall as I placed both of my hands on either side of her body. "If I truly want something," I whispered as I looked into her eyes, "then I will get it." I leaned in to the point that our heads were side by side and took a deep breath in. Then I turned my head and kissed her cheek. She immediately flushed and gulped.

"Oh poor, sweet Elsa. Do I make you nervous?" _Payback time!_

"No. You make me feel something, but nervous isn't it." She said as she wrapped her visible leg around my body and pulled me closer.

 _"Oh fuck! Abort mission! Abort mission!"_ I screamed in my head. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I could feel her beautiful breasts through her dress.

"Uh, E-Elsa. M-m-maybe this i-isn't the place t-to be doing that."

"Well, well, well. Now look who the nervous one is. Just remember this Kara," She said. She grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head to the side so that my neck was visible to her. She leaned in and kissed me. Chills ran up and down my spine. The then licked the lobe of my ear. "Just remember that you're mine and mine alone."

 _"Fuck! if she keeps this up, I'm going to reveal my secret and fly her home and make her mine!"_ Thankfully, she stopped and faced me so that our eyes met. I could tell that she wanted to kiss me, but not yet. She put her leg back down and released me.

"Come on. I'm starving." She said as she continued up the stairs. I was still in heaven, but quickly snapped out of it when I saw her open the door. I caught up to her and together we entered.

It was calm on the second floor. Many rich and famous people were enjoying their meals and having a drink or two. We walked to the bar and found a tall, skinny man serving drinks. He came over to us.

"What can I get for you, ladies?"

"Are you Ling?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, I am. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for Mushu. My name is Kara Southern and I was referred by Mulan."

"Oh yes. Of course. He mentioned that he was expecting you two. I'll go get him. Give me one second."

"Thank you very much."

He gave us a bow and took off. We waited at the bar for about two minutes before Ling returned followed by a short, sassy-looking man. He walked straight to us.

"Hello and welcome to The Dragons Den. Now which of you is Doctor Southern?"

I extended my hand for a shake. "That would be me. And please, call me Kara."

He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Well, then hello Kara and welcome. And who is this beautiful lady?"

"This is Elsa, my date for this evening." Elsa extended her hand which he also grabbed and shook.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both. Mulan has said that you and your brother are two of the best emergency doctors that she's ever known. But don't let Shang know." He laughed. "Please, come. Your table is this way."

He led us to a private table that had a two way mirror to see the band perform.

"Here you are. I'll send a server to tend to you shortly. Enjoy!" He bowed and disappeared.

I walked over to a seat and pulled it out. "My lady." I offered to her. She smiled and walked over to take a seat. Then I sat down opposite of her. A waiter came to our table and offered a bottle of champagne, which we gladly accepted. He poured us our first glasses and left the bottle to us and offered us menus before he left. Finally, we were alone.

"This place is wonderful, Kara. I never thought I would come here."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm just curious about one thing."

"And what exactly would that be?"

She sat sideways on the chair and crossed her beautiful legs. "How on earth did you manage to pull this off. Seriously. This place is impossible to get in." She took a sip of her champagne.

"A favor exchange with the wife of one of my co-workers. Nothing big or illegal." We both laughed. "I just wanted our first date to be memorable and pleasant."

"Kara." She said. She stood up and walked over to me. She then sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck once again. Our eyes were locked on each other. "This is a wonderful gesture and I'm loving every moment of it, but please know that it doesn't matter what we do or where we go. As long as I am with you, I will always be happy. You do understand that, right?"

I continued to stare into her eyes as I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. "Of course I understand, Elsa. I feel the same way. I love y...being with you! I love being with you." I corrected. Elsa's eyes went wide. She raised an eyebrow and my heart began to race. I broke contact with her and stared at her neck. Her jugular was pounding as I counted the beats of her heart that were just as fast as mine.

"Kara, what were you..."

"Hello, ladies." The waiter said. _Just in time!_ "Are you two ready to order?"

"Uh, yes." Elsa said. She looked to me and then back to the waiter. I knew she was replaying what had happened in her head. She slowly got off of my lap and returned to her seat. "We're ready to order" Holy _crap! That was close_

The rest of the night went off without any incidents. We ate peacefully, drank a little, and we somehow ended up on the dancefloor. Elsa, who was a little drunk at the time, suggested that we dance and I decide that it would be fun. The majority of the songs were fast paced. Elsa would not let me out of her sight for one second. I knew that several women on the dance floor were staring at the both of us. They even tried to bump into us so that we would split and dance with them instead of each other, but she didn't allow that and neither did I. She practically claimed me on the dance floor when she grinded herself on me.

* * *

The Dragons Den was preparing to close by the time we left. Elsa was beyond drunk. She hummed and stumbled a bit as we walked to the car. I had to hold her arm to make sure she wouldn't fall. Once she was in and buckled up, I got in the car and drove back towards her house. She sang along with the radio all the way home. It was amusing, until she looked at me.

"You're so beautiful." She said as she reached for my thigh.

"Elsa, you're drunk." Her hand slid up my thigh. I placed my hand over hers in order to stop her.

"I know you want me, Kara. I want you too. Lets forget about my place and have a little fun elsewhere."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're drunk and I will not take advantage of you like that."

Elsa was silent. Her hand remained under mind. She looked like she was thinking about something. Perhaps the same thing she was thinking about when we were heading to The Dragons Den. She took her hand back and hung her head. Her breathing altered a bit as if she was having difficulty breathing. We we're about five miles from her apartment when I pulled over on the side of the road.

"Elsa, are you alright?" I asked. Her eyes began to water and a smile formed on her face.

"Nothing is wrong, Kara. I just can't believe that I managed to find someone like you who is concerned about me and will not do me any harm. I've had horrible relationships before. I truly am grateful." She placed a hand on my cheek and drew me closer to her as she leaned in. Our faces were so close that I could feel her breath on my lips. She pulled me in and I melted in the kiss.

* * *

 _*Elsa's Point of View*_

 _"These lips. I know these lips, but from where?"_ I thought. The kiss was gentle and sweet. I pulled her closer to the point where she was out of her seat and almost in mine. I sucked on her lips and licked them as I begged for entrance. I wanted to feel her tongue and I wanted to taste her. I kept licking until she finally got the hint and opened her mouth. Her tongue tasted like the champagne. She began to pull me back over to her seat until I was sitting in her lap. I attempted to feel her up, but she held my hands so that I wouldn't get too touchy. I felt so aroused just by kissing her, but I still couldn't figure out why I knew her lips. Where did I feel these lips before? After what felt like forever, we broke away gasping for air.

"That was amazing." She huffed.

"Indeed it was. Thank you for everything, Kara."

"No, thank you." She winked at me. She then looked at her hand. She was gently stroking my hands. "Let's get you home, Elsa.

"Yes. Lets." I said as I returned to my seat and buckled in. Once I was ready, she drove off again.

It wasn't long until we reached my apartment. Kara got out of the car first and then assisted me out. I tripped over my two feet and fell into her arms. _"Damn. She's strong."_ She then helped me stand straight. I grabbed her arm and began walking when I stumbled and ended up in her arms again. Kara began to laugh.

"You're very drunk, aren't you?"

"Apparently. I don't think I can walk two steps without falling."

"You've just proven that theory to be correct. Here. Let me help you."

I was expecting her to get a better grip of me, but what she did was even better. She bent down and placed an arm underneath my legs and the other behind my back. She then lifted me up and carried me bridal style. She then walked over to the door and knocked with her foot since I couldn't remember where I put my keys.

"Who is it?" Anna's voice sounded through the door. Kara spoke.

"Anna, it's Kara. Open up." Anna quickly opened the door.

"Elsa, what happened."

"Oh nothing. Just a little drunk." I said with a smile.

"Mind if I take her to her room?" Kara asked.

"No, not at all. Go ahead." She said as she opened the door so Kara could carry me in.

She carried me effortlessly in my house as she followed Anna. I placed a hand on an unclothed portion of her chest just as we reached my room. Anna opened the door and left us alone for a while. Kara thanked her before she went to her room and closed the door. She walked in and gently placed me on my bed and sat down next to me. _"This feels familiar."_

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Elsa." She said.

"Same here. And I'm sorry about what happened in the car. I didn't mean to try and seduce you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You didn't? Are you sure about that, because that is not what I got from the kiss."

I blushed. "You're right. I did... do want you, but it's too soon." I sat up so that we were on the same level. "I don't want to mess things up by rushing."

"Me either. But I do want to kiss you again."

"Then do it." I dared.

She leaned in and took my lips once again. I melted into her embrace. She placed a hand behind my neck to hold me closer as my hands grasped her hair and rubbed her back. Slowly, she guided me back down on the bed and added more force to the kiss. I opened my mouth for her and she quickly drove her tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues danced together. It felt so wonderful that I couldn't help but moan in her mouth. I thought she would back away, but it only encouraged her. When we broke away, she quickly latched onto my neck and began to kiss and lick me. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling, but it didn't last long. A memory returned.

I opened my eyes. _"The hospital. Archangel. The kiss. These lips. Kara is.."_

I pushed her off of me so hard that she nearly fell off the bed. I remembered that kiss from Archangel very clearly, and Kara's lips felt the same.

"Elsa, is something wrong? Did I go too far?" Kara asked. She was obviously concerned.

"Archangel."

Kara's eyes widened. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Archangel. You're Archangel." I said confidently as I stood up from the bed and backed away from her.

* * *

 _*Kara's Point of View*_

 _"How the hell did she find out?! Maybe I can shake her off. Play it cool, Kara."_

"Elsa," I said as I stood up from the bed and began to walk towards her. She continued to back up. "You're confused. It's the alcohol playing tricks on you."

"No. I know you're Archangel. I know those lips." She said as she pointed at me. "There's no way you can hide the truth from me. I know I'm right."

"Elsa, please listen to me." I said calmly.

"No! Don't even think for one second that I don't know what you're doing." Her back hit the wall. There was no more room to run. "Please, don't lie to me, Kara." She began to cry. " _She's afraid of me."_ I thought. The sight broke my heart. I didn't want to lie to her. I hung my head down and thought about what to do next.

"Elsa," I began. "You're confused. I'm not Archangel. I don't have wings, as you can see. I'm not a mutant. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"No, you're lying!" She yelled. She wasn't backing down from her theory. "I've kissed those lips before at the hospital!"

"You're mistaken. Our first kiss was in the car just a few minutes ago, not at the hospital. Please, Elsa. Believe me." I approached her with caution. I didn't want her to be afraid of me, but why was she afraid? _Archangel saved her and kissed her. Why is she scared?_ "Elsa, why are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid, Kara. I just... I want the truth." I had finally reached her and I slowly raised my hand to touch her face. She flinched before contact was made, but I still touched her. I could feel her trembling and her skin was cold. Ice cold.

"The truth is that I care about you, Elsa. I've cared about you from the moment we met in the emergency room. I'm not Archangel. Believe me." _Lies, lies, and more lies. Way to go, Kara. She won't forgive you if she ever finds out._ I continued to stroke her cheek ever so gently. Our eyes were locked onto each other. It was as if she was searching for answers in them.

"I-I... you're right." She finally said. She began to relax under my touch as she slid down to the floor. I followed her down. "I'm so sorry, Kara. I was just... confused? Alcohol.."

"You don't need to explain yourself, Elsa."

"Maybe it's just the memories from those nights."

"Maybe." I said. I felt so guilty lying to her. _She doesn't deserve these lies._ I grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet. She was still tipsy, so I grabbed her arm and guided her to the bed once again. She slowly laid down. I could tell that her mind was somewhere else as she stared at the ceiling. She didn't even notice me touching her face and removing stray hairs. "Elsa?" I called.

She looked to me once again. Tears were already forming. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

 _Right in the heart._ "No, Elsa. I wouldn't lie to you." I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "If you ever need anything, Elsa, feel free to call me. I don't care if it's one in the morning or one in the afternoon. If you need me or you want to see me, I'll always be there for you."

That did it. Tears began flowing from her eyes and I gently wiped them away. Her temperature was back to normal and she looked as if she was relaxing. She nodded her head in approval. I could feel a sharp pain in my chest growing. _Guilt._ I laid next to her and held her close as I rubbed circles into her back. She snuggled into my neck and wrapped her arms around me. It wasn't long until I heard gentle snores coming from her. _Good. She's asleep._ I quietly slipped away from her grasp and walked out of her room. She walked back into the living room and found Anna drinking a hot chocolate. We bid each other goodnight as I walked out to my car and took off down the road.

* * *

 **Until next time! Please R &R!**

 **-warriorangel21**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Close Call

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, you almost said what?" Hans said as he stood up from the sofa. After my date with Elsa last night, he's been hounding me for all the details.

"I almost told the girl that I love her! There! I said it! Happy now?" I asked sarcastically. He couldn't help but grin at the entire situation.

"Oh Kara, you're in deep."

"That's not even the worst part, Hans. Something happened last night." I said softly. I hung my head low as he grew quiet. He kneeled in front of me and forced me to look at him. His eyes were soft and understanding.

"What happened?"

All the guilt returned at once. My memories of Elsa pushing me away, backing against the wall, her tears... everything. I took a deep breath. "I lied to her."

He was quiet. He began to think about what I had just said and I could see confusion in his eyes. "You lied? About what?"

I stood up and paced around the room. _Why is this eating me up so damn much?!_ "I kissed Elsa in her room and she remembered. She remembered Archangel and accused me of being her. I did my best to convince her that it was the alcohol talking, but I don't know. I feel horrible about the entire situation. I just wish... I wish I had told her the truth." I looked at Hans as he listened to every single word I said. I continued. "You should have seen her face, Hans. She was afraid. Then she asked me if I would ever lie to her and I said 'no.' I said that I wouldn't ever lie to her and even that was a lie. I can't do this. She doesn't deserve this... She doesn't deserve me." I said. I felt the tears forming but I refused to let them drop. I was so lost in my emotions that I didn't notice Hans walk over to me. Again, he forced me to look into his eyes.

"Kara," He said in a stern, but loving voice. "Don't you ever again say that she doesn't deserve you. She's lucky to have someone like you who would do anything for the people you love. You both deserve each other. Alright?" I nodded. "Now it's early in the relationship. You two have not even decided to become girlfriends, so it's alright to not spill everything to her. Besides, it's safer for her. Imagine if people found out you were Archangel and Elsa knew. She would be your main weakness. It's better this way, for now. Wait a while. If she's the one, you'll know and you'll tell her the truth. She will understand. Got it?"

I sighed. "I got it. You're right. I just needed to vent. How is it that you can be so cool about the situation? You're doing the same thing with Anna."

"Because I'll do anything to protect her, even if it means hiding the truth."

"Aww look at my brother being the perfect guy." I joked as I pinched his cheeks. He quickly smacked my hand away and poked me on the side of my stomach. Before we knew it, we were in a wrestling match trying to top the other. Hans had me pinned on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hans shouted as he shoved my head deeper in the couch. He began to laugh as he jogged to the door. _Oh so that's how it is._ I quickly got up and quietly followed him to the door. I saw him open it, but I didn't see who was there. Instead, I immediately jumped on him from behind and together we came crashing down onto the floor. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back as I used my other arm to pin his head to the floor. "KARA!" He yelled. "Get off!"

"Say the magic word, Hans! Say it!" I yelled as I pulled his arm a little more.

"Son of a...! Alright! UNCLE! YOU WIN!"

I released him and jumped off of his back and Hans stood up. "That's right. Mama always wins." I began to dust off my pants when I heard two sets of giggles from behind. Startled, I turned around. "Well, this is embarrassing." I said as my face turned red.

"So," Elsa said. She had a sexy smirk on her face. "'Mama always wins.' Is that for all types of physical activity or just horseplay?" My mouth immediately went dry as my eyes widened. I had no words to say.

Anna gasped and elbowed Elsa. "Elsa! Why must you always do that to her? The poor thing can't even speak."

Elsa, Anna and Hans began to laugh. I pouted and turned away. A grin formed on my face as I felt a soft hand grab my wrist. I turned back and saw Elsa. She was glowing. Her face looked so sweet and innocent. She pulled me in for a hug and began to nuzzle herself into my embrace. I looked at Hans who winked at me before closing the door and taking Anna to the kitchen. Once we were alone, I kissed Elsa's forehead. She looked at me and smiled.

"How are you, Elsa?" I said.

"Better, now that I'm with you. I missed you."

"I'm only a phone call away."

"But I don't want you to be a phone call away. I want you to be next to me all the time." She wined as she pulled me closer, if it was possible. She looked so adorable. I giggled.

"Do you realize how cute you look right now?"

"Cute?" She said as she pulled away. She raised an eyebrow. _Oh crap. Here comes the flirtatious girl again!_ "I can be more than 'cute,' you know." She reached behind my head and grabbed a fistful of hair. She then pulled my head down so that my ear and her mouth were at the same level. "I can be whatever you want me to be." She whispered before taking the lobe of my ear in her mouth and gently sucking. I nearly moaned right then and there, but I bit my lip before I made any noise. She kept sucking as her knee pressed against my core. The contact made me flinch and I backed away into the wall accidently hitting my head in the process. She began to laugh. "Kara, I'm so sorry." More laughs. "I really am. It's just that you're too easy to tease." It was a while before she stopped laughing. I watched her as she attempted to catch her breath. I smiled. Her laugh was so beautiful and genuine. It was nice to hear. Once she finally calmed down, I grabbed her hand and guided her to my room. She placed her purse on the floor and sat on my bed. I sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Elsa, there's something I want to ask you." I said. I felt my heart begin to race and my hands were shaking.

Elsa looked a little worried. "Is everything okay? Why are you shaking?"

"I'm just nervous."

"Nervous about what, Kara?"

I couldn't contain it anymore. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" I blurted out. Elsa looked into my eyes and once again raised an eyebrow.

"Kara, I don't understand. Relax and say it again. And slowly, please."

I took a deep breath and looked directly in her eyes. "Will you, Elsa Frost, be my girlfriend?"

Elsa said nothing at first, but her eyes said it all. They softened and glistened. I already knew what her answer would be without her saying anything. But what I wasn't expecting was her to tackle me and kiss me on my bed, but oh how I enjoyed it. Our lips fit perfectly like a puzzle. I could feel her tongue begging for entrance, which I happily allowed. I allowed her to dominate me this time as she sucked on my tongue and bit my lips. Her hands trailed on the sides of my body When we broke apart, she smiled.

"Kara Southern, I would love to be your girlfriend." She kissed me again. "Of course, you do know what this means, right?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Umm, no? What does this mean?" I was a little nervous about the answer.

She giggled and leaned down and whispered. "You're mine." Kiss. "All access touching." Another kiss. "And unlimited kissing."

By the time she finished, I was burning. I knew my face was redder than a tomato. I was about to say something when I heard loud footsteps approaching the door.

"Kara!" Hans said as he opened the door without knocking. His eyes widened when he saw the position we were in. "Oh shit! Sorry! So sorry!" Anna was right behind him and she immediately flushed

Elsa got off of me and we both sat up. "That's okay, Hans. What's wrong?" I said. Hans looked a little worried.

"Uh, the... uh hospital called. They, uh... need you asap." _Okay, something is definitely wrong._

"Oh, uh... alright?" I turned to Elsa. "Excuse me for a sec." I walked to the door. Hans handed me my phone. On it, I saw a prewritten message from Hans.

 _"Kidnapping during the day. 12-year-old female. Cops lost track of the vehicle. You can find her."_ I erased the message after I read it.

"Looks like I have to go. I'll be back in a few hours." I went to Elsa and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later, alright?"

"You got it." She said with a smile. I grabbed my backpack with my "scrubs" and left the house.

* * *

 _*Elsa's Point of View*_

Kara left rather quickly. Her bike roared down the road as I watched from her window. _I miss her already._

"So, what were you two doing in here, Elsa?" Hans asked. I turned around and saw both him and Anna grinning.

"What? Am I not allowed to have some alone time with my girlfriend?" I said as I winked at them. Hans' jaw practically fell to the ground while Anna jumped and clapped like a happy child.

"Yay! You two are finally a couple!" Anna exclaimed.

"Did this happen just now?" Hans asked.

"She asked me just before you two came in. She was super nervous, but it was perfect. I'm just happy that I can finally call her mine."

"And I'm happy that my sister is finally in a relationship." Hans said as he walked over to give me a hug. "You're perfect for her." Anna also joined in on the hug.

"Looks like we might be going on double dates sometime in our future." Said Anna. The smile never left here face.

"I'm looking forward to that." Hans said. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you ladies some hot chocolate."

"Chocolate!" Anna and I said in unison. We followed Hans down to the kitchen. I could hear the television on in the background.

 _"A 12-year-old girl was kidnapped earlier today from her family in downtown Arendelle. Video shows that the girl was walking with her family when a black SUV drove in front of the family. As you can see, two armed men jumped out of the vehicle and snatched the girl within a few seconds. Her parents hardly had time to react. And here we see the vehicle driving off with the child inside. Police are currently searching for the vehicle. If you have any information, please call your local police."_

"Another kidnapping? It's becoming a daily occurance." I said.

"Yeah, I know. Some of the people that are kidnapped are brought to the hospital when they're rescued. They're pretty shaken up, but unharmed for the most part." Hans said as he continued to make hot chocolate. I heard the television again.

 _"It seems like we have some activity in the skies. Archangel has shown up."_ When I heard that sentence, I bolted from the kitchen to the living room. Sure enough, Archangel was making headlines as she flew through the sky above the crime scene. She landed ever so gracefully on the road and was immediately ambushed by police with their weapons drawn. She walked to the parents and began talking to them. They handed her a piece of cloth, which she took and held to her face. It looked like she was picking up a scent. She returned the cloth and took off to the skies once again. The cameras then cut back to the family.

I continued to watch, hoping to get another glance of my hero. _Wait, what? 'My' hero? Where did that come from?_

"Elsa? Earth to Elsa." I heard Anna say. I looked at her and saw that she had two cups in her hands. She handed one of them to me.

"Thank you, Anna."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, the girl that was kidnapped. It brought back memories."

"Yeah, it's horrible. I hope they find her."

We continued to watch the news. Hans had joined us and sat next to Anna. We waited about 15 minutes before new information began to come in.

 _"Gunshots were heard at an old apartment building. When police arrived, they found five men severely injured and three dead. And it looks like we have another sighting of Archangel back in downtown Arendelle."_

When the cameras returned to Archangel, I knew something was wrong. She was flying weirdly. In her arms was the child. She was clearly terrified, but Archangel held her close. When they landed, Archangel placed the child on her feet and she ran back to her parents. Archangel, on the other hand, collapsed to the ground as she clutched her stomach. Blood was visible on her shoulder, wings, and stomach. The three of us remained quiet on the sofa. Hans was the first one to break the silence.

"I uh.. gotta use the bathroom." He said as he quickly walked upstairs. Anna and I stayed watching the news. The cops, once again, surrounded Archangel. They all had their weapons pointing at her. She couldn't move because of her injuries. I mentally prayed for a miracle, and thankfully my prayers were heard. Silver Blade popped into the picture and had his swords drawn. He stood next to Archangel. Before the police even had a chance to shoot, Silver Blade grabbed Archangels arm and they disappeared.

* * *

 _*Kara's Point of View*_

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. I could feel the bullets move inside my body. My blood poured out of the wounds. Hans grabbed my helmet and removed it. I noticed that we were in our basement at the house. Elsa and Anna wouldn't be able to hear the screams that were to come.

"Kara! I need you to relax, alright? Relax!" He yelled.

"Just get them out of me so I can fucking heal!"

He unzipped my suit and removed the shirt I was wearing. I saw him grab a knife from his suit. He hesitated at first, but he knew what he had to do.

"Okay, put this in your mouth." He said as he shoved a cloth in my mouth. My breathing was unsteady and my entire body was shaking. I waited for the knife to penetrate my body. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. I threw my head back in agony as the inserted the knife to the first wound in my abdomen. I bit down hard on the cloth and grinded my jaw. I could feel his blade cutting my inside as he searched for the bullet. After what felt like forever, he finally removed the first bullet and dropped in on a metal kidney basin. I relaxed and dropped my head back down. Hans took the cloth out of my mouth so I could breathe.

"Whenever you're ready, Kara. You still have two more."

"Just... Let me... Catch... My breath." I gasped for air. I could already feel the wound on my abdomen begin to close. Once it was completely healed, I gave Hans the okay to keep going and prepared for torture once again. He put the cloth in my mouth again. This time, Hans went for the shoulder. The bullet was embedded into my bone, so Hans really had to dig it out.

"Kara, I know it hurts, but I need you to stay still!" He shouted as he climbed on top of my wriggling body. He managed to pin me down with his weight. I shook violently as he dug until it was loose. He removed it slowly and placed it in the basin. I spat or he cloth.

"Okay, that's two. How are you feeling?" He asked as he watched my wound heal.

"Peachy... Just peachy..." I said sarcastically.

"Good. Now put this back in." He commanded as he shoved the cloth in my mouth for the final time. He got off of me and grabbed my wing. Once he had a good grip, he inserted the knife. I started banging my head against the floor. He managed to get it out faster than the other two. Finally, all the bullets were out and I was healed. I remained on the floor as he grabbed water and washcloths to clean the blood from my skin.

"Kara, what happened? You're usually carefully with these things."

"It was a setup. The kid wasn't even a mutant. They wanted me dead."

"Then it looks like we can't do anymore solo missions. We need to watch each other's backs." He said. "I was so worried. We were watching the news."

"We?" I questioned. "Oh shit! Elsa and Anna are still here."

Hans realized the same thing. "Oh fuck! I left them alone to go get you!"

"Get out of that suit and clean yourself up. Make up an excuse."

"And you? Kara, you're weak. I can't leave you alone."

"I'll be fine down here. Just let me recover. Tell Elsa that I have a meeting or something."

"Okay. Got it." He jumped up and began to remove his suit.

"Dude! Go change in your room!"

"Says the one who is half naked! I don't know where Anna and Elsa are! I'm changing here. Just turn around!" He yelled as he continued to undress and search for spare clothes. Once he was fully dressed in normal clothes, he ran up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 _*Elsa's Point of View*_

"Where did Hans go?" I asked Anna. He disappeared. We searched his room, the bathroom, Kara's room, outside... We searched every single place, yet Hans was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know. He said he was going to the bathroom, but it's empty." Anna said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Maybe something happened and he took off?"

"But what would possible happen that would cause him to take off like that? Without saying anything to us? It's... Not normal."

Anna had a point. It was weird. We didn't even hear a car leave or anything. "Where could he have gone?" I said ouloud. I grabbed my phone and was just about to call Kara when we heard a door open. We followed the noise to the kitchen and found Hans with three bowls of chocolate ice cream.

"I hope you two like ice cream because it's my favorite dessert." He said with a charming smile.

"Hans, where did you go? We looked everywhere for you." Anna asked.

"Oh, did I not tell you two that I was leaving? My apologies. I was craving ice cream, so I figured I'd run down to the store and pick some up." He said as he poured chocolate syrup over his bowl. He stopped when he saw is staring in silence. "Would you two like to design your own, or should I just copy my own recipe onto yours?" He asked as he held the chocolate syrup out towards us. Anna looked at me and simply shrugged her shoulders before walking up to Hans.

"We thought you had gone to the bathroom." I said. Something felt off about his demeanor. He was definitely hiding something from us.

"I did. But then I came back down and left. I honestly thought I told you two I was going to the store real quick, but I guess the munchies got to me." He said. I kept looking at him, but he was focused on the ice cream.

"You missed Archangel on the news." I said as he took his first bite of the dessert. He nearly choked on it.

"Oh really." He said. He cleared his throat. "What happened?"

"Archangel came to the rescue, of course." Anna said. "But she was badly injured. It looked like she was shot several times. The police were surrounding her, but then Silver Blade came in and took Archangel away in a blink of an eye. It's amazing what they can do."

"Breathe Anna." I said.

"Whoops! Sorry. Another rambling episode." She said.

"Well, I hope that she's alright." Hans said. He didn't make any eye contact with me. It actually seemed like he was avoiding me.

"Let's go see what they're showing!" Anna happily said as she skipped to the living room with her bowl of ice cream in hand. Hans was putting the ice cream away when I decided to confront him.

"Hans, where were you? Really?"

"Elsa," he began. Still no eye contact. "I just ran to the store. I thought ice cream would be a nice treat."

"Of course you were." I said as I looked at him up and down searching for the slightest clue, but there were none. I picked up the bowl of ice cream and turned to him. "Let's not keep my sister waiting."

Together we walked into the living room. Hans sat next to Anna and kissed her on the cheek. Then he looked at me.

"Kara called when I went to the store. She has a meeting to attend and will not be home soon. Just letting you know."

"Thank you, Hans."

 _I know he's lying. I can feel it. Whatever they're hiding, I will find out about it soon._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's chapter 8! Please R &R!**_

 _ **-warriorangel21**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Our Girls

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Elsa agreed to become my girlfriend. Things have been great, relationship wise, but she is super suspicious. I know she still thinks I'm Archangel with how much she watches the news, and she keeps track of Hans' whereabouts as well. I do my best to distract her, but somehow my alter ego continues to pop up in our conversations. In a way, I'm jealous. I feel that Elsa has a 'thing' for her... Me... Ugh! My alter ego! Not that I mind, but I do mind, if that makes sense. I want to tell her the truth every time I see her, but I can't. I can always hear Hans' voice saying not to do it for her own safety. My only question: will it truly keep her safe? I'm worried that she might get in the way of danger just to figure out the truth, but I guess I'll just have to keep my eyes on her every time I walk into danger.

Today, Hans and I actually had to work at the hospital. It was a slow day and only 2 beds were occupied. Neither of them were our patients. We sat in the nurses lounge as we sipped our coffee and watched the news.

"How are things with Anna?" I asked.

"Great. It's nice having a girlfriend instead of random dates here and there. And you were right, I did need someone decent. Things are moving at a steady pace. No rushing and I love it." He said with a smile.

"That's great to hear. You know what's even better?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That I don't have to come home to a whore house anymore." I said as I started laughing as did Hans.

"Well, I don't guarantee that you won't find clothes thrown on the floor anymore, if you know what I mean." He said as he winked. At first I didn't understand, but then it hit me like a sack of bricks.

"Hans! Ugh, I did not need the mental image of you and Anna in my head."

"Then my mission is complete." He took a sip of coffee. "And what about you and Elsa? How are things?"

"The relationship is great. We're taking things slow."

"And by slow, you mean her pinning you against the walk and casually making out with you whenever she has the chance?" He winked.

"I can't help that she has such flirtatious behavior, nor the fact that she refuses to keep her hands and lips off me. She's definitely something else."

"Eh, you need someone like her. You seem happier."

"Oh, I am. What worries me is the fact that she's suspicious."

"She reminds me of a wolf." Hans said. He wasn't kidding. "She's going to keep hunting for the truth unless you tell her. I still recommend you don't. Not now. There's too many kidnappings occurring. It's risky. Let's get to the bottom of all these incidents, and then you can tell her. She'll understand."

"I completely agree." I said just before Doctor Hook came into the lounge.

"You two are still here?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah? We were on the schedule today." Hans said.

"Well you two are free to go. We'll put you both on call. It's a slow day anyway."

"Oh, that's great." I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Works for us. See you later, Hook!" Hans said as he practically ran out of there towing me behind. We rushed to his car and sped away from the hospital.

"Hans, nobody is chasing us. Slow down." I said. The speed didn't bother me, but last thing I wanted to deal with were cops.

"Can't. We have to get to town." He said. A smile grew on his face.

"To town? For what?" I questioned.

"I messaged Anna about 30 minutes ago. She said that her and Elsa were going to a cafe for lunch. I figured they might still be there."

"Oh then by all means speed." I said with a laugh. "You're like a lovesick puppy, you know that?"

"Oh shut up. You feel the same with Elsa."

"True, but I'm not the one driving."

"Just let the master work, sis." He said with a smirk. I have to give it to him, he sure knows how to handle a sports car. We sped through the city carefully evading any and all cops thanks to a scanner Hans had placed in the car. It wasn't long until we arrived at the cafe. We hopped off the car and I immediately smelled Elsa's perfume.

"Look at the grin on your face, sis. He said as he laughed. "And you call me the love sick puppy."

"Not my fault that I can smell her perfume from here. And it smells soooo good."

"Easy, tiger. We're in public. No major displays of affection, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's go!" I said as I skipped towards the cafe. Hans followed closely behind. We reached the front door when I stopped suddenly.

"Sis?" Hans called. "What's wrong?"

"There's a scent. It smells familiar."

"What does it smell like?"

"Wet dog."

"Ew." He said as he scrunched his nose. "I'm so glad I don't have that ability. And who do you know that smells like that?"

"I have no idea." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "The scent is strong with this one."

"Now you're quoting Star Wars? Nice. Maybe it's someone who's in the cafe. Come on. Let's go inside." Hans said. He pulled the door open and allowed me to enter first. I began scanning for beautiful platinum blonde hair until I finally got sight of her and Anna. But they weren't alone. Sitting with them were two officers and their dogs.

"Who the fuck are they?" Hans said in an angry tone.

"They're the same cops from Elsa's kidnapping. Remember? They cuffed us." I said. I could feel myself shaking with anger. I was about to strut over there, but Hans stopped me. "Hey! What gives?"

"Look at the girls expressions."

I did as he said. Anna and Elsa looked pretty annoyed. Elsa kept looking at her phone. Anna was already rolling her eyes.

"They look super annoyed, Hans."

"That means that those two cops and their mutts were not invited."

"Then let's go get our girls." I said. We gave each other a high five and walked to the table.

* * *

 _*Elsa's Point of View*_

 _Just leave us alone already!_ These guys were already getting on my last nerves. I was expecting an enjoyable day with Anna, but these two asshole cops decided to join us without permission. And to top it off, they started hitting on us. I mean, I'm grateful for helping when I was kidnapped, but they're not taking the hint. Officer Kristoff was making nonstop dreamy eyes at Anna and from her looks, she was ready to snap. On my side, Officer Marshall had the same look on me. It was even more uncomfortable since their dogs were present. I felt trapped. Their dogs, Sven and Olaf, were extremely close to our legs and they growled to anybody who got near us, including the waiters.

"So Anna," Kristoff said. "Can I have your number? Maybe we can go out sometime." He grabbed her hand and she quickly pulled away from him.

"Sorry. No can do. I already have a boyfriend."

"Well," He scooted his chair closer to Anna. "What your 'boyfriend' doesn't know, won't hurt. Come on, baby."

"Absolutely not." She growled and scooted closer to me. Kristoff didn't look so pleased.

"And what about you, snowflake?" Marshall asked. I could feel my blood boiling.

"I, too, am taken." I spat.

"Oh come now, he won't mind. You need a strong man like me in your life." He said.

" _She_ will definitely mind." Said a voice behind me. My heart lightened. _I know that voice anywhere._ I felt two hands wrap around me from behind and I instantly felt safe.

"Kara." I said as I turned around. Sure enough Kara was there, but she did not look happy. Her eyes were locked onto the officers before us. The dogs began to growl at their close distance. I turned to look at Anna. Hans was also holding onto her in a protective manner.

"Can we help you two?" Kristoff asked. He was obviously annoyed with their presence.

"Yes, actually." Hans said. "You and your dogs can get away from our girlfriends." His voice was threatening. I had never heard him like that.

"Far, far away." Kara growled. Her voice sounded worse than Hans'. It even frightened me.

"Well, why don't you make us?" Marshall said as he stood up. Kristoff followed his example.

"Whoa wait a second." Anna said. She jumped up from her seat and stood between Hans and Kristoff. "There's no need for this. Can we just leave, Hans?"

"Yes, we can." He said. I stood up from my seat as well and Kara wrapped a protective arm around my waist. We began walking away when I felt a rough hand grab my arm.

"Wait one second, sweet thing." It was Marshall. "You need a man. Let me take you out. I can show you a good time."

I could feel my stomach turn. I was about to say something, when I saw Kara grab his wrist. He released me immediately and yelled as he crumpled to the ground in agony.

"What the fuck, bitch! Let me-Ah!" he yelled.

"How dare you touch my girlfriend! How dare you speak that way to her! I can rip you apart right now if I wanted to! You honestly think I care if you two are cops?! Nothing would please me more than breaking every bone in your pathetic body!" Kara yelled. She continued to squeeze his wrist to the point that I thought I heard a crack. He wouldn't stop yelling. Kristoff tried to come to his aid, but was pinned on the table by Hans. One of the dogs tried to bite Kara, but she kicked him away. The other managed to bite Hans on the leg, but he was completely oblivious to it. _Who the heck are these people._

"Kara! Kara!" I yelled. "Let him go!" I grabbed her hand and tried to break her grip, but it was no use. _She really has a tight grip._ She was latched on and she refused to let go. Hans, on the other hand, released Kristoff and threw him to the ground. He then kicked off the dog from his leg and walked over to Kara. He grabbed her wrist and she slowly released Marshall.

"What the fuck are you two?!" Marshall yelled as he cradled his wrist.

"We're really, really pissed off doctors." Kara spat. "And if you dare to come near Elsa and Anna again, you'll get more than just a broken wrist."

Kristoff stood up and walked over to Kara. He grabbed his cuffs. "You two are under arrest." My eyes widened at the words.

"Under arrest?" Kara questioned. "You will do no such thing."

"Oh really, princess? Cause what I see is this: you two attacked two officers. You're getting jail time for that." Kristoff had a evil grin on his face, but Kara simply laughed.

"And what I see is this: you bothered two women that wanted nothing to do with you. You insulted them. You sexually harassed them and your friend assaulted my girlfriend. I think the odds are against you."

Kristoff was stumped. He looked down at Marshall and back at Kara. I could see in his eyes that Kara had him. He then began to laugh. It was a horrible, wicked laugh.

"Alright, you got me. We won't arrest you two, but you better watch your backs. You'll pay for this." He looked to the rest of us. "All of you will pay for this."

Hans laughed. 'Whatever, dude." He wrapped his arm around Anna. "Let's get out of here." He said as he kissed her temple. Kara did the same with me, and together the four of us left the café. Nobody talked. I could sense that Kara was still furious. Anna was the first to break the silence.

"That was incredible!" She exclaimed. "You two clobbered them! And holy crap, Kara! You broke the guys wrist! That was the greatest thing I've ever seen. Did you two take self defense lessons when you were younger, cause they had no chance against you. You two even hurt those ugly mutts! Amazing. Absolutely amazing."

Finally, Kara cracked a smile. "We kinda had to learn self defense when we were younger since our father abandoned us." She said. "It doesn't hurt to know."

"That was more than self defense." I whispered, but it caught her attention. _I need to talk to her._ "Uh, why don't you and Hans go ahead." I said to Anna. "Kara and I will catch up."

"Alright! See you later!" She said as she literally skipped away pulling Hans with her. Kara and I were alone and I could feel that she was a little anxious.

"Kara, what happened back there? How did you do that?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I frightened you or worried you, Elsa, but those creeps were coming on to you and Anna. I got angry when he touched you." She said as she touched the area of my arm where Marshall grabbed. "I don't like the fact that he touched you nor the fact that they harassed you for so long. I wanted to prove that I will do anything to protect you."

"Well, this was definitely a different side of you, Kara. I wasn't expecting you to break bones with a single hand. How on earth did you pull that off anyway?"

"Uh, well, I-I'm a doctor, Elsa. I know the human body. Not to mention that I took self defense classes, so I do know the weak spots." She avoided my eyes with every word.

"Why must you lie to me?"

"Lie? Elsa, I'm not lying to you."

I turned away from her. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Kara, lord knows I love you, but I can't help but feel that you're constantly lying to me. I want you to be able to trust me with anything and everything." I looked back at her. She was one hundred percent focused on me "Please don't lie to me, Kara. Please. I beg of you." I cried as I grabbed her scrub top and pulled her close to me. I laid my head on her shoulder. Slowly she wrapped her arms around me.

"You... You love me?" She whispered. I stopped breathing suddenly. I quickly pulled away from her embrace to look at her. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She was smiling.

"Yes. I do love you, Kara. I love you so much." I said. She remained quiet for some time, which worried me. "Kara?" She said nothing. Instead, she pulled me back in her arms and kissed me passionately.

"I love you." She whispered between kisses. "I love you, Elsa" She continued to kiss me. I could feel stares from people passing by, but I didn't care. The woman I love loves me back. After what felt like an eternity of kissing, we broke apart. We looked into each other's eyes. I could easily see that something was bothering her. It had been for a while now.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

Silence.

"Kara, please talk to me." I begged again. She took a deep breath.

"I... I haven't been completely honest with you, Elsa." There it was. The confession I had been waiting to hear.

"What is it, Kara? You can tell me."

"No." She said. "I can't. For your safety, I can't."

"My safety? Kara, what on earth are you hiding that's so bad that you can't even tell me?" I questioned. I pulled away from her completely. I missed her warmth, but I had to know the truth once and for all. "Tell me." I commanded.

"Elsa, I cannot begin to explain myself. Especially not here in public." She whispered. She lowered her head.

"Then let's go someplace private to talk."

She grew quiet again. I knew she was thinking about something. Probably weighing her options, but she nodded gently.

"Alright. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Do Not Tell

* * *

 ** _*_** _Kara's Point of View*_

Elsa and I walked to the park closest to the café. It was private for the most part. The only people nearby were those in the play area for the children. There was no possible way they would hear what I was about to tell Elsa. We sat at a bench overlooking a pond. A gap of empty space was between us. I could see her staring at me in the corner of my eye. She was silent and patient as can be, which only sparked my nervousness even more. My heart raced and my palms were sweating. I took a deep breath.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Kara?" She responded. Her voice was kind and understanding, something I hoped that would remain the same throughout this conversation.

"What...What I'm about to tell you needs to remain to you and you alone." I said as I looked to her. "You cannot repeat this. Doing so will put you're life in danger." She raised an eyebrow.

"Kara, what can possibly be so bad that it puts me in danger?"

"I-I don't even know where to begin. I guess it all began when Hans and I were born. Our mother died shortly after giving birth to us. Our father took care of us and he loved us dearly. He always worked hard to provide us with everything we ever wanted or needed. He kept us clean and fed. Overall, he was a pretty great dad. But then we turned thirteen and all hell broke loose. He blamed us for the death of our mother, beat us, starved us... At one point, he chained us in separate rooms." Elsa gasped. "This lasted for several months, until one day he never came home. With no money or food, Hans and I left the house and began to steal food wherever we could just to survive. Then by the grace of God, a wonderful couple took us in. Kai and Gerda took care of us as if we were their own. We remained with them until we were 18 and we left for college here in Arendelle. A few months into college, we received a phone call that Kai and Gerda were murdered in their sleep. At their funeral, a lawyer approached us at informed us that Kai and Gerda had left everything to us and the only thing that they wanted in return was for us to finish school and do something with our lives. To not resort back into stealing or living on the streets, and we fulfilled their wishes to the letter. Hans and I became doctors and worked for everything we have."

Elsa was speechless. I highly doubt that she was expecting a story like that. She remained silent as she processed my life story in her mind.

"Elsa?" I called to her.

"I-I'm sorry, Kara. I don't know what to say."

"That's alright." I said with a smile as I grabbed her hand.

"So...I know that's not what you're hiding. What else is there, Kara?"

"Okay, well..."

"Kara!" Hans' yelled. Anna was with him. He looked pale.

 _Shit! Every time!_ I groaned. "Hans, we are kinda in the middle of something."

"Kara, we have to go now." He said. There was something in his eyes. Fear? Anger? Perhaps a mixture of the two, but something was definitely there. I stood up.

"Hans? What's wrong?" I asked as I touched his arm. He was shaking, but before I could ask again, he grabbed my arm roughly and spoke.

"Elsa, Anna. So sorry, but we must go. Uh, we'll call you two. Bye." He dragged me away. I could feel Elsa and Anna staring as we walked off. The grip of his hand didn't loosen until we were far away from the girls. Then I broke free.

"Hans! What the hell is wrong with you?" I said as I continued to follow him towards a parking garage.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I truly am, but someone wants to see us. Now."

"Someone? Who?" I questioned as we walked up to a black limo. A rugged looking man was standing by the door and opened it as we approached. I stopped and looked at Hans. He looked back at me and looked down, suddenly finding the ground more interesting.

"We have to, Kara." He said as he looked back at me. I looked back and forth from Hans and the limo. I began to walk towards the door and got in. Hans followed me in. Inside were two strong looking men. Their faces were neutral. In between them, sat an elderly looking man shining his spectacles. His nose was pointed. He was short and slender and he had a gray mustache and a horribly noticeable toupee on his head. His blue eyes did not look at us. Instead, he simply spoke.

"What's wrong, Kara? You don't recognize your father?"

"Father?" I questioned. I kept studying the man before me. Then it hit. "F-father?! What the actual fuck?!" I yelled.

"Do not use that language in front of me, young lady! And if you are to address me, you will call me 'sir' or 'Mr. Weselton.'"

"Oh whatever!" I spat. I shot a glare at Hans. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I threatened him." Weselton said. "I saw him and his little red hair girlfriend walking down the street. I told him that if he didn't bring you to me that both of your girlfriends would die." He laughed.

"You dare threaten them?! You better watch yourself old man." I threatened. "I could easily snap your pathetic neck in a heartbeat."

"Now, now, Kara. I wouldn't throw threats so quickly. You see, I have a proposition for you both."

Now it was Hans to speak. "And what makes you think that Kara and I will accept this? You've hated us from the moment you knew what we were."

"You're right. That's why if you two do not accept, you're precious girlfriends will die. As we speak, I have men watching their every move. All it takes is one call." He said wickedly.

Hans and I stared at him with wide eyes. Now we were trapped. We looked at each other. I was the first to speak.

"What will you have us do?" Hans asked. Weselton grinned an evil grin.

"You two have been nothing but a thorn in my side since you were born. You took my wife, then you took any last dignity I had when you two became the monsters that you are. Now, you're interfering with my business. You two _will_ stop saving all those who are kidnapped."

"So you're the one behind the kidnappings!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. I've been taking the mutants to experiment on them and I will continue my work with you two out of the way. If you save one more mutant, those you love will die."

"Fine. We'll play along. We won't rescue mutants anymore." I spat. My stomach turned at the thought of him getting his way.

"Excellent. Also, you two cannot tell anybody you're true identities. This includes those two girls." He said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked coldly.

"I know that you're girlfriends suspect you of lying. My guess is this: they will get tired of you two leaving them when emergencies occur. They won't know where you run off to because they don't know who you truly are. Eventually, they will break up with you, much to my enjoyment."

"You're sick." said Hans. "What did we ever do to you to deserve such treatment?"

"You did everything to me!" He yelled. "You took the only woman I ever loved. Now I can only hope that you both will feel my pain."

"Mother died after labor. It wasn't our fault." I said.

"Yes... It was." His eyes locked onto mine. "You look so much like you're mother." He whispered. His eyes began to tear up, but he stopped before any were able to fall. "Now you two get out of my sight. Remember my conditions."

Without saying anything, Hans opened the door and stepped out. I quickly followed and slammed the door shut. I stormed off with Hans on my tail.

"I can't believe this! What are we going to do, Hans?"

"We have to do what he wants, for Anna and Elsa."

"You do realize that the mutants he takes will probably die, right?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I know. But there's nothing we can do, at least not right now. We'll figure out something." We continued to walk out to the street. "You were going to tell Elsa today, weren't you?"

"Yes. I told her about everything else from our younger years. I was about to tell her who I truly was when you arrived."

"I'm sorry, Kara."

I stopped walking and pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's not your fault, Hans. I guess it was for the best. But now I have to figure out something to tell her other than the truth."

"We both do. Anna is starting to ask questions as well. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up, sis."

"Hopefully just until we figure out a way to get rid of that asshole of a father. But what happens if they do break up with us? What then?" I asked. Suddenly the thought of Elsa ending our relationship made me worry.

"Don't worry, sis. We will find a way." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. "I promise."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for a short chapter. I'll try to update again soon. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-warriorangel21**_


End file.
